


Who We Are Today

by nochurproblem



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Codenames because why not, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, On Hiatus, also angst, also tyler is a smol bean, background Jenna/Debby, someone give them a ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochurproblem/pseuds/nochurproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there, standing next to such a scary character, casually slumped against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. <br/>He had a messy red mohawk, tired eyes and a few more years marked on his face but it was him. With the same hazel eyes and the same curls.<br/>The name slipped out of his lips before he could think against it.<br/>“Josh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, this one has been brewing in my mind for a little while now.
> 
> Warning : I hardly finish my works and always throw myself in huge things I have no clue how to end. So bear with me please.
> 
> Also, sorry I don't have a beta and English isn't my native language so don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.  
> Enjoy and stay street |-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Tyler has an anxiety attack in this chapter. Nothing really graphic but I'd hate to trigger any of my frens. (also I don't have a lot of knowledge concerning anxiety attacks so feel free to roast me in the comments if I got it all wrong!)
> 
> The adventure begins wow!

Tyler remembered vividly the first time he kissed a boy. It was in the back of the boy's bathroom of his middle school and he had liked it a lot. But it wasn't because he liked it that he remembered it. It was the boy he kissed telling all his friends, and all his friends mocking him, calling him names. It was him running back with tears in his eyes to that same place were he kissed a boy and liked it. It was hazel eyes and brown curls finding him a crying mess curled up on the ground in the back of the boy's bathroom. It was that same curly head breaking the nose of the boy he kissed. It was him finding a friend who intimidated anyone trying to bully Tyler, who didn't care that Tyler kissed a boy and liked it, who had gentle eyes and a bright big smile. Tyler remembered vividly the first time he kissed a boy because it was the day he became friend with Josh Dun.

Friends became best friends and they quickly were inseparable in high school. They spent most of their free time together, going in the woods because Tyler insisted that they build a tree house, playing video games in Josh's room, walking down the aisles of the music store while talking animatedly about their favorite albums, sharing their dreams about playing music in front of the world, eating Taco Bell whenever they could, watching the X-Files because Josh wouldn't shut up about it.

Josh made Tyler's belly fill with butterflies when he poked his tongue between his teeth while smiling. He was always kind and held him tight in his arms when Tyler had a break down. Josh held his hand even tighter when Tyler came out as gay to his family. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks when they all hugged his best friend who mouthed him a “thank you”. One night, during one of their deep conversations they only had in the dark, Josh told Tyler he thought he might be bi. Another one of those nights Tyler confessed he had feelings for his best friend and Josh kissed him.

At seventeen, Tyler's first time was with a boy named Josh Dun and they loved each other. It wasn't perfect, it was messy and they couldn't stop giggling when Josh struggled to open the condom. But neither of them would have wanted it to happen any other way.

So Tyler Joseph had a normal life. He loved his family and his boyfriend, he played basketball sometimes, wrote lyrics when his demons were being too loud, liked eating fast food, had a future before himself he both was excited and scared about.

And nothing had prepared him for what was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

It was the first of December 2024 and everyone remembered that day. That day already used to be special for Tyler as it was his birthday and he just turned eighteen. But this day was even more special since he was celebrating it with Josh. Snowflakes were slowly falling down and he felt like they were in a cheesy romantic movie as they walked down the street lit by Christmas lights. Tyler couldn't help but giggle at everything even though he was freezing.

“Man I love Christmas!” said Josh with a huge smile.

“That's like the fourth time you said it Jish, I think I understood.” giggled Tyler and his boyfriend elbowed him with a fond look.

“I know but this is a really important information okay?”

“Alright babe!” Before he could think against it, the younger boy stood on his toes and kissed Josh's red nose.

A faint blush spread on his cheeks and Tyler felt really proud of himself.

“Anyway, what was it that you planned on for my very special birth-”

Someone brutally ran into Tyler before he could finish his sentence and all the oxygen was cut from his lungs. He almost fell on the floor but Josh gripped his arm, keeping him on his feet. The person that had ran into him didn't even stop and kept running like a mad person. Tyler and Josh looked at each other wide-eyed and the older boy yelled “Don't bother saying sorry asshole!” at them but they already were far away. The people around seemed as surprised as them and Tyler just shrugged when an old woman looked at him questioningly. Josh picked up Tyler's beanie that fell down and put it back on his head until it covered his eyes. “Josh!” laughed the younger boy before putting it back correctly. They were about to start walking again when several people running with the same frenzy as the other one passed by. Quickly, dozens of people seemingly running away from something were invading the sidewalk, confusing the two boys as well as the other pedestrians. Tyler gripped at Josh's arm, panic rising when he heard terrified screams.

“Josh, what's going on?” Tyler started trembling while Josh craned forward, trying to get a hint about what was happening. The crowd of people running was getting thicker every second and a lot of people bumped into them.

“I don't know.” He faced his shaking boyfriend, taking his face in his hands. “We have to run Ty, or else we'll get crushed by the crowd. Can you do that for me?” The younger boy quickly nodded and Josh smiled, kissing his forehead. He took his hand and Tyler held it tightly as if it was his only anchor.

He only had the time to hear Josh's “Let's go!” before they were running like crazy in the direction of movement. It felt like hours of running for Tyler. The panicked crowd made him even more claustrophobic than he already was and only Josh's warm hand kept him going. His lungs were burning and he felt like throwing up. He vaguely recognized the streets they were running down but his concentration was mainly centered on not letting go of Josh's now slippery hand. But then someone ran between them, violently separating their hands and suddenly Josh wasn't there anymore. Panic rose in Tyler's stomach so quickly he felt slightly dizzy. He couldn't slow down, the crowd pushing him despite his best efforts and he found himself only able to scream Josh's name. He felt an anxiety attack starting to rise through his whole body and he almost let himself fall down when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned violently, Josh's name on his lips before realizing it wasn't him. “Mrs Hudge?!” His neighbor gave him a reassuring smile before forcing her way out of the mass, pulling Tyler with her. They finally made it out into a smaller street and the boy took frantic gulps of oxygen, trying to repress the anxiety menacing to explode inside of him.

“You okay boy?” Asked Mrs Hudge's squeaky voice and he nodded the best he could while being hunched, hands on his knees. “I'm sorry but we have to go quickly Tyler, we don't have time to take a break. Come here, I'll get you back home.” She took him by his shoulders and he straightened up, still feeling slightly sick and his panic attack menacing him at every breath he took. “What the hell is happening Mrs Hudge?” He asked as they started running once again, the small woman making them avoid every big streets filled with running people and cars seemingly blocked into traffic.

“Nobody knows exactly but it's bad, you need to get out of town as soon as you can.”

“What about my family?”

“Hopefully they had the same idea we had. At worse you have your phone but not now, stay concentrated on running.”

They didn't exchange any other word, Tyler burning to call his family or Josh now that he remembered his cellphone was in his pocket. They struggled through small streets, sometimes having to go through still terrorized crowds. Finally the brunet recognized his neighborhood, most of the houses free of any cars, some of his neighbors quickly packing or leaving on foot. He was almost tackled down by his father when he saw him and Jay dropped the bag he was carrying before doing the same.

“Thank god you're okay!” exclaimed Chris before hugging Mrs Hudge with a hundred of “thank you”'s. Jay then Zack hugged him, asking him if he was okay to what he answered with a small “yeah”, his anxiety attack still on the border of exploding but repressed by the adrenaline.

“Were are mom and Madie?”

“Kelly went to pick your sister at school, we said we'd meet when we're out of this hell.” answered his father. Mrs Hudge went to her own house after wishing them good luck.

“Jay and Zack, go in the car, I'll get the rest of what we need. Tyler, go in your room and take _only_ the essentials, got it?”

“Yeah.” His answer was breathless but he put himself in action immediately, striding inside the house and up the stairs as quickly as his aching legs allowed it. He quickly took handfuls of clothes, shoving everything he found necessary inside his travel bag, keeping with him his anxiety pills he knew he'd need as soon as the adrenaline wore off. Tyler hesitated a moment before taking the picture of him and Josh he had put on the wall above his desk and shoving it in his jeans' back pocket. He dashed down the stairs and outside the house where his father and brothers waited for him in the car. He threw his bag inside the trunk, closed it and sat in the front. Chris nodded at him before starting the car and pull out on the road. Tyler immediately took his phone in his pocket, ignoring the several missed calls from his father and mother and hitting Josh's contact. He ended up on the message box three times before he gave up and left a message asking for him to call back and tell him if he was safe. His anxiety finally got the best of him, his attack tackling him full force. He vaguely felt his father's hand on his knee and his voice telling him to breathe slowly. His vision blurred, his heart pounding violently in his ears and he felt like choking. It took him until they were out of town to calm down, he still had trouble breathing and felt exhausted. He could hear Jay crying in Zack's arms behind him before realizing they were driving in a field.

“Dad, why are we not on a road?”

“Everyone is stuck on the road, I'm not going to wait in traffic for us to die.”

“Are-are we gonna die?” stuttered his older son and he sent him a worried look before muttering “I hope not.”

“Dad, what is really happening? Were are we going? Why are mom and Madie still not here?” asked Zack and his two brothers turned toward their father with the same questions in their eyes.

Chris sighed. “I'm not sure about what's happening, people were talking about a nuclear breakthrough all over the country, or a nuclear attack, no one really knows. I don't know what we'll be able to do nor how we can escape that kind of stuff, but we're going in Colorado at your aunt and uncle's farm, at least there is no nuclear power plants there. Kelly and Madison will join us there, don't worry, okay?”

Zack and Jay nodded.

“Wait, do you mean we could have been exposed if we stayed in Columbus?”

“That's apparently what made people panic, yes.”

Tyler felt anxiety rising once again inside of him. “Wait wait wait, we have to go back, I lost Josh in the crowd, he needs to know, he has to get out of here!”

“Calm down Tyler, he probably went back to his own family and they left as well.”

“But we don't know that!” He had become almost frantic, gripping his seat.

“We don't have time for that.”

“It's my boyfrie-”

“ _I am not risking your brother's life nor yours again._ ” His father's voice was sharp and full of emotion. Tyler closed his mouth and felt guilt rising in his chest, realizing only now that he was ready to risk his family's life for something he wasn't even sure about.

“Sorry.” he murmured sheepishly. Chris softened his voice “I am sorry too honey, if I could I would trust me, I really like that boy. I hope he made it out.”

Tyler felt tears rolling down his cheeks and tried to suppress them the best he could, constantly telling himself “he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, _he's not dead._ ” He looked through the window as they drove toward a future even more unsure than what he would have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay??  
> Let me know in the comments! I feed off comments!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was like, let's wait a week until we put the next chapter! But yeah, no, I really felt like posting it today so here you go.
> 
> This chapter is shorter but contains a lot of explanations about the situation so I'm sorry if it's kinda long!

Five years later

The dead leaves crunched under Tyler's feet while he got closer to the mall. It reminded him of these days during Fall, when the 6-year-old version of him liked to spend his entire time crunching dead leaves under his feet. He signed to Zack to cover him and kept his crowbar close to his head, ready to hit whoever had the idea to come across his way. He looked over at the Geiger counter in his other hand, making sure there wasn't enough radiation for them to be forced to put their masks on before stepping in front of the automatic doors. It still felt weird that they didn't immediately open at his presence as they used to. He forced them open with his crowbar before waving at Zack for him to come in. They were really cautious, verifying at each turn that no one was hidden there and taking quickly everything they found and needed and putting it in their bags.

“Hey, there's tons of Red Bull over there!” signaled Zack and Tyler immediately went to join him, bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy shop. “Really?? I haven't drank any Red Bull in what feels like centuries!” His younger brother laughed and handed him a can that he immediately opened. He moaned at his first gulp, savoring it despite the aftertaste of rust. He quickly finished it and declared they could take some for the trip before going back to the aisle he initially was looting. When they were finished, Tyler let a shuddering breath out as they walked out the door and Zack laughed.

“You're always so tense when we do that.”

“Well you're a bit too relaxed about it for my taste, considering the scar you got out with the other time.”

Zack shrugged and showed up his bicep on which crawled a long scar, barely healed. “Dunno, I find it pretty cool, don't you?” He laughed loudly at his brother's sigh. They reached the beaten up truck they had borrowed when they left the farm and put their bags on the back.

“Shotgun!!” called Zack before slouching on the passenger front seat.

“Seriously?” snorted Tyler while sitting and buckling his seat belt. He pulled out and they were back on the road. It had been six days since they left Colorado, the road toward their hometown blocked by the thousands of cars left there to rot complicating the trip. They had promised an anxious Jay they'd come back in no longer than two weeks but Tyler wasn't so sure about that anymore. It had been five years of hell, why would the horror stop now? The world had gone mad, at least that's Tyler thought since any type of media stopped being operational long ago. There was no nuclear war but rumor had it that some bad guys had hacked the systems of most nuclear power plants in the world and made the breakthrough happen. Tyler didn't know if that was true, all he thought was that those bad guys must have been really stupid people.

Since the Nuclear Breakthrough as people usually called it, human society had tried surviving in every way possible. Communities had formed, like the one at their aunt's farm, and stray pieces, humans living alone or in small groups were still scattered across the country. Some of them were peaceful and others were ready to kill you for all your belongings, though Tyler still didn't get the point of it. They had been attacked by a groups coming from one of those smaller groups the first time they went looting like that. They had made it out with a terrifying wound on Zack's arm. Tyler almost passed out when he stitched him up and his brother still joked about how he should have been the one fainting since he was the one injured. But during that one fight they had been able to steal two gas masks and a Geiger counter so it ended up being useful.

They had decided to try and come back to Columbus the day their father died of whatever cancer the exposition to nuclear radiations had developed in his body. They had waited and waited for their mother and Madison but they never showed up. Seeing their dad die without them being able to do anything had been too much for the three brothers. So Zack had ended up convincing Tyler to go and search for the rest of their family. Not only did they _need_ _ed_ to know what happened to them, but they also needed to find them, even dead, to finally be able to grieve. And if they found them alive, then they deserved to know about Chris.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the sun had started going down. He pulled in next to a seemingly abandoned motel and woke up Zack who was slightly snoring. They got out of the car, taking everything so they wouldn't be stolen by anyone wandering around and entered cautiously the motel. Once they were sure the cost was clear Tyler took the key for the closest room and they went in. Electricity was out but they were used to the darkness and they could move around easily. Tyler went to the bathroom, vaguely hoping for some water when he opened the faucet but nothing came and he sighed.

When he came back in the room, Zack had lit one of their candles and put it at the foot of the bed. Tyler groaned when he saw the more than tempting bed, even with it's beaten up aspect. It had been so long since he last slept in something he could actually call a bed that he didn't really care about it being crappy. They sat down on the ground, heating up a box of red beans the best they could with their small candle before sharing it and gulping down their Red Bull. They ate in silence, both of them too tired and lost in their thoughts to try and make a conversation. Tyler's though started drifting to hazel eyes and wide smiles once they settled down to sleep. He always had a thought for him these days, that boy he was in love with and never heard of after the Nuclear Breakthrough. He hardly kept Josh out of his head for more than a week and desperately held onto the photo he always kept in his pocket, looking at its every details, scared he'd forget what he looked like. He knew he should try and move on, but with the perspective of going back to Columbus, he couldn't help but hope that maybe he'll find him there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Comments. Aaaaaah I love comments. Really I love them.  
> Did I mention that I love comments?
> 
> C'mon don't be shy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it's even possible but I'm writing that story so fast I might actually finish it one day?? WOW.
> 
> So my updates will probably keep being on a daily basis for now. It'll slow down once I start college though.

Tyler woke up to two ocean blue eyes. His hazy mind had trouble deciding whether he was still dreaming or not but he felt like he was floating and that certainly didn't happen when one was awake, right? He let himself get lost in the beauty and calm of those eyes, the absence of any storm inside of them fascinating him. Suddenly, Zack sprung out of the bed and the eyes were gone. Tyler blinked repeatedly, vaguely aware of his brother screaming words. He groggily got up and then the situation hit him. His brother was aiming on a seemingly terrified girl with their only gun. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair and the same blue orbs he had been swimming in, before turning around to stop his brother's screams.

“What are you doing here?! Who are you?!”

“Zack, calm down it's just a kid and you're scaring her.”

“I don't care, weapons down, _now_.” he ordered and the girl slowly put down the baseball bat she had in her hands.

“Okay then let me do the questions, yeah?” Zack sent him a quick glance before nodding.

“Alright.” Tyler turned around and brown eyes met azure ones. He tried to seem the less menacing possible. “How did you you get in here?”

“I-I have small tools a-and I can open any-any locked door with them..”

“Are you alone?” asked Zack, ruining Tyler's attempt to seem non-aggressive.

“I'm alone. I swear, I just saw your car outside and-and it's been so long since I last had any human contact so...” She added after seeing Zack's expression of disbelief.

Tyler reached out behind him and pushed Zack's gun down.

“What are you doing?”

“She's not dangerous, it's okay.”

“What d'you know about that? That could be a trick! Maybe she's one of those savages!”

Tyler sighed. “Zack, jeez, look at her. She's all skin and bones, why the heck would they even bother keeping her?” He then turned toward the girl and did his best reassuring smile. “We're good?” She nodded quickly. “What's your name?”

“Jenna.”

“I'm Tyler, this is Zack, my little brother. Would you like to eat breakfast with us?”

“ _What_?!” exclaimed Zack, looking at his brother as if he had became crazy. “Are you really willing to share our precious food with some random girl? I know you like being nice with everyone but that's a little bit too much for m-”

“Actually..” came the girl- Jenna's voice, making both boys turn in her direction. She fiddled with her fingers before finishing her sentence. “I have my own food, so don't worry about that. And I'm also willing to share some of these as a peace offering.” She slowly reached for the back pocket of the bag on her shoulders and dug out three chocolate bars.

The two boys looked at her wide-eyed and she couldn't help but let a little laugh out.

That was how they found themselves eating chocolate for the first time in five years while Jenna drank Red Bull for the first time in her life. Zack's wariness was long gone, though he joked about her “trying to seduce them with chocolate so she could kill them more easily.” Curious, Tyler asked her about everything, how was her life before, why was she alone on the road. It had been too long since they met anyone new who didn't try to steal nor kill them. She explained how she came all the way from Los Angeles and had flee in Montana with her family, where a Community had formed just like the one the boys came from, except this one was much bigger. Some sort of exploration groups had been set, to try and find family members or even just survivors. One was sent to the West cost, another one down South and Jenna's to the East cost. Her eyes clouded with sadness and her voice trembled while she explained how her group had been attacked by people she called Scarecrows, how she was the only survivor.

“Are you going back in Montana?” asked Zack, wiping his mouth from all the chocolate he had splattered on.

“No.” Her voice was firmer and a decided glimmer appeared in her eyes. “I have to find someone, and I'm not going anywhere until I do.”

Zack and Tyler exchanged a look before the elder turned back to her. “Were are you going exactly?”

“Philadelphia.”

“Would you like to travel with us, we're going to Columbus?”

Here eyes lit up and next thing Tyler knew, they were back on the road with an extra member in the form of a blonde girl with eyes like the color of the sky when you still could see it. Now the sky was a permanent gray, and the seasons where split in two, either it was burning hot or freezing cold, each one lasting for half a year every time. Tyler thanked god that they had waited for the cold to come, at least they could protect themselves against it. The heat, they couldn't do anything about it and it wasn't like they had any air conditioner in the old truck. It was tough and sometimes he wondered if his toes would fall off one day, but it was still better than the unbearable suffocating warmth.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since they had started traveling with Jenna and nothing had gone wrong yet. It put Tyler even more on edge. It wouldn't last, he knew it for sure, trouble always came at some point. And the longer it took for the bad stuff to happen, the more anxious he became.

“Will you stop fidgeting, please? Your anxiety is starting to give me anxiety.” snapped Jenna who was driving next to him.

Tyler mumbled a “sorry”, sinking into his seat and quickly glancing toward his brother snoring on the backseat. “What's the matter with you?” the girl asked.

“I'm just- I'm just worried. It's been three days since anything even happened.”

“What, you're upset because we didn't get attacked by Scarecrows?”

“That's not it, I just can't help but to think that something bad is going to happen real soon.”

Jenna simply hummed in agreement and kept her eyes on the road. Tyler noticed how her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly and he realized she had the same bad feeling. She just knew how to hide it for them to not worry about it. During the short amount of time they had spent with her, Tyler had learned how strong this seemingly fragile 19-year-old actually was. She was braver than every single bone in his body. A silence installed itself for several minutes before he raised his voice once again.

“Why do you call them Scarecrows?” She glanced at him before shrugging. “That's what we called them back in my Community. It's just coming from that stupid legend that grew around them, in fact.”

“What legend?”

Jenna sighed but she knew he wasn't going to let it go now. Tyler had that bad habit of being overly curious. “It's stupid. People say that every time a Scarecrow approaches any animal, they die... of fear.” Tyler quirked an eyebrow and she laughed. “See, it's stupid and impossible. But Scarecrows suits them anyway.” She shrugged once again.

“But it's not like they're in the same Community, are they?”

“I'd say they aren't of course. They're too disorganized and brutal for that.”

“You'd say? Does that mean you're not sure? What happens if you're wrong?”

Jenna didn't answer for at least a whole minute, nibbling at her lip and that made Tyler way too nervous. “I don't know what happens, but it for sure wouldn't be a good thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like that chapter, I find it rushed and badly written ugh. Maybe I'll write it again when I feel like it.
> 
> I love Jennaaaaa. Do you??  
> Tell me in the comments.
> 
> It's an order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another one!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented so far, I love having your feedback and it motivates me to keep writing!

Tyler had fallen asleep when the car stopped. He was startled awake by Jenna shaking his arm and panic rose inside his chest.

“What is wrong, why did you stop the car?!”

“We're here Tyler.” He looked at Jenna, her eyes sparkled with something close to excitement. “What? Where?” Jenna smiled and gestured in front of them with her arm. “We're in Columbus.”

He looked through the windshield and here it was, his hometown, displayed in front of him. At least what was left of it. He took in a shaky breath, trying really hard not to get emotional. He reached out in the back, shaking Zack's knee. He woke up with a jump, looking groggily around him.

“What? What is happening?! Are we attacked?!”

“No Zack.” His eyes focused on Tyler once he heard him chuckle. A smile he hadn't seen for way too long was plastered all over his brother's face, one that lit up his eyes and showed off his dimples. “We're home.”

Jenna kept silent as they entered, trying to give the boys some space to take in the desolated city were they had lived their whole childhood. Tyler felt a mixture of joy, nostalgia and pain all at once and it made him slightly dizzy. Nature had already taken over in some places and more than one building had fallen. It had became a ghost city, with vague memories of a life that had been erased. Of people once living here who, five years ago, had died or ran away.

Soon they were forced to put on their gas mask, Jenna enveloping a simple bandana around her mouth and nose. The further they drove inside the city, the higher the radiations became. It wasn't surprising, Columbus had been right in the range of more than one nuclear power plant during the breakthrough. They ended up having to walk, hundreds of abandoned cars were blocking the road and the truck was too big to be able to make it's way on the sidewalk. Jenna parked the car in a garage left open and they closed it's rotten door the best they could.

They were still silent as they walked through the city. Not only because Zack's and Tyler's masks muffled every word but mostly because their hometown that used to be teaming with life was now so heavy with silence they didn't feel like breaking it.

When they arrived to a way too familiar street, Tyler felt his throat close up. It was the street where it all happened. Where he had lost Josh. A stupid voice in his head suggested that he was still here, waiting for him to come back so their normal life could start again. He felt his legs speeding up by themselves. He was almost running when Jenna and Zack started shouting his name. He violently stopped when he recognized the narrow street Mrs Hudge and him had turned in, escaping from the mad crowd. Mrs Hudge. He wondered if she had gotten out in time. If she had found somewhere to take refuge. If she had died like his father did. He turned his gaze back to the bigger street, trying to see anything in the area where he had lost hold of Josh's hand. He searched for someone, a clue even, or worse, a corpse. Anything that could tell him Josh had been here, or better, that he was alive and well. There was nothing. Nothing at all. He tried to stay optimistic, telling himself that it meant he didn't die here, that maybe he had gone out.

Zack and Jenna had ran after him and finally arrived next to him. “What the heck Tyler? What are you doing?!” exclaimed Zack, bewilderment in his eyes and voice muffled by his mask. The older brother turned in his direction, trying really hard not to let his emotions overwhelm him.

“It's were I got separated from Josh when the Nuclear Breakthrough happened. I thought, maybe.. maybe there would be a trace of him, something, anything..”

Sadness filled his brother's eyes while Jenna looked the two of them, clearly confused. Tyler couldn't care less. “I'm sorry Ty.” The older boy shrugged, gulping with difficulty as he watched the ground, willing his tears back. They stayed unmoving for several minutes. Despite not entirely grasping the situation, Jenna had understood that he wouldn't be able to answer any question and he was thankful for her silence. Then Tyler shook himself, getting out of his painful haze and they started walking again.

They had agreed that they'd go to their home first, then at Madison's school and finally were Kelly worked. These were the places where they more likely would have left any clue about their location.

So they started heading for their house. They were at the corner of the street when faint noises could be heard and Jenna brutally stopped. Zack and Tyler who were trailing behind her literally rammed into her but she didn't move an inch. Before any of the boys could emit a protest she had all three of them pressed against the wall of a house they were getting around and had put a finger on her lips, shushing them effectively. The noises became more distinct. People were shouting, there was the sound of a truck engine and.. were those guns fired? The three of them peeked from their not-so-hiding spot. There was indeed a truck, much like theirs, filled with at least eight people. Two of them were sat down with a bag on their heads and handcuffed. The rest of them looked like any other Scarecrows, patched clothes, rider jacket, bandanas on the lower half of their faces. But the differences with any other Scarecrow they ever crossed the path with were obvious. They were all perfectly trimmed, some of them sporting crazy hair colors and mohawks, with no dirt on their faces or clothes, they had a lot of guns and most of them were heavy weaponry and more importantly: they were a big group. Scarecrows usually stayed alone or in small groups of three or four. If they didn't end up killing each other. Tyler remembered way too well Jenna's voice filled with worry when she had answered him about what happened if Scarecrows started to organize themselves in Communities. _“I don't know what happens, but it for sure wouldn't be a good thing.”_

And Community or not, they were proven right under their eyes that a big group of Scarecrow wasn't, indeed, a good thing. Three of the men were running after a brown haired girl, laughing at her poor attempts to shoot them with her handgun every time she could. The way she was dressed screamed Scarecrow but she looked ready to piss herself in fear as the guys started to surround her.

Tyler couldn't bear it anymore but Jenna had predicted that he'd want to interfere and pressed him back on the wall as soon has he attempted a movement.

“Don't. even. think about it.”

“So we're just going to sit there and watch?”

She turned toward him and stared coldly into his eyes. “We are heavily outnumbered, they have way better weapons and more cruelty in their left big toe than you'll ever have in your entire body. Any other objection?” The boy shook his head. “Good.”

They didn't move until the Scarecrows left with their new prisoner, and even then they stayed immobile for a fair amount of time, waiting to be sure that they wouldn't come back any time soon.

“What the heck just happened?” asked Tyler as they started walking once again.

“I don't have a clue. But that's definitely bad news and we should stay out of their path.” answered Jenna and both boys nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see in which direction the plot is going? Eheh
> 
> Also I wanted to talk real quick about a work that is similar to mine :  
> It's called "In Darkness, You'll Be My Rock" by PastelMess (it's on AO3 so that shouldn't be too hard to find)  
> I had started to write This World Has Shaped Who We Are Today something like two months ago and basically had the overall scheme of what I wanted to be in it prepared in my head when I stumbled upon PastelMess' story. And I was like "dang, we have so many ideas in common how am I going to do?!" I was scared that anyone would say I just copied what they did. And I'm still scared of that since I decided to keep my work close to the way I had imagined it. I simply hope that the fact that our story lines differ a lot will compensate for the similarities.  
> But anyway, if you like my story, or even if you don't, go and see hers! It's really well written, happens in a fascinating world and is full of awesome characters and surprises!
> 
> End of the rant!  
> Feel free to comment, I'll answer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay! So this chapter announces a radical turn in my plot and approach of this world! Hope you'll enjoy the change!

“Staying out of their path” didn't work for long. They had done everything they could not to be seen. They kept silent as much as they could, the brothers even took off their masks to avoid the Darth-Vader-like heavy breathing and had opted for bandanas similar to Jenna's. They walked fast in as many small streets as they could find and stayed in the building's shadows. But of course they came across a supermarket that still seemed full and Zack had insisted that they shouldn't miss this chance.

That was how Tyler ended up with a hand on his mouth and a body pressing him forcefully against the shelf he was looking through. He squeaked but the calloused hand muffled it. The head of a gun pressed against his temple and his eyes widened.

“Let's not make any noise buddy, wouldn't want us to die on the spot.” sneered the Scarecrow and the brunet's knees buckled out of fear. He heard Jenna scream and a gunshot coming from Zack's side. Adrenaline shot through his veins, his friend and his brother needed help and he was not going to sit there without attempting anything. He started squirming under the man who groaned, pushing more of his weight on him.

“Stop moving dammit.”

But then Tyler hit his chin with his head with all the force he had. The man grunted in pain and his hold loosened the slightest. It was enough for the brunet and he slipped out of his grasp, trying to run despite his legs feeling like jelly. The Scarecrow grabbed his hood and yanked him back. Tyler squeaked and reached back at the man, pushing him away, nails digging in every available patches of skin he could find.

“Fuck, you a tiger or something.” was the last thing he managed to hear before the man hit him with his gun's barrel and he drifted unconscious.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to complete darkness and someone violently shaking his arm.

“Wake up sleeping beauty.” groaned an unfamiliar voice. He vaguely recognized the edge of a truck as he was forced on his feet and pushed to walk forward. His hands were attached together in his back and his head hurt. The pitch dark of the bag on his face made his heart race and he kept stumbling on his own feet. He heard other people around him, some were shouting and laughing and others, ones that came from right before him, were softly whimpering.

“Jenna, Zack, are you here?” he murmured, praying that only them would hear him. “I'm right here Tyler.” answered his brother in the same ushered tone. “And Jenna isn't far away either, don't worry.” The brunet released a worried breath he didn't know he was holding. He barely registered as someone pushed him past a door and they started walking down endless stairs and then endless corridors. His brain was working full speed, with the same and only question running through it over and over again “what is going to happen to us?”

Finally they were pushed past another door and shoved down on their knees.

“The knew harvest, sir.” announced one of the men behind them.

“Good, have you tested their radioactivity exposure?” asked a calm but too cold voice in front of Tyler and he couldn't help but to shiver.

“Yes sir, we got rid of the ones who weren't useful.”

“Good job Spooky, as always. Come here.” Tyler heard feet shuffling toward the front and wondered what they could mean by being “useful”. Was it that they hadn't been too exposed to radiations? Were they more useful when less contaminated?

“Faceless, take off their bags, let's see what we have here.”

After a moment of shuffling, Tyler's was finally removed and the light blinded him momentarily. He blinked furiously, his eyes struggling to adjust.

“Oh we have some pretty ones.”

When Tyler finally could see correctly, his eyes landed on the man right in front of him. He guessed he was the man with the cold voice since his eyes were icy and enough to get him to shudder. He was sat down at a desk, seemed to be in his thirties and sported a terrifying aura that clearly told everyone he was the one in charge here. But then Tyler caught a glimpse of red at the man's right and he felt like his heart was suddenly worming it's way in his throat.

He was there, standing next to such a scary character, casually slumped against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. He had the typical outfit of a Scarecrow, a messy red mohawk, tired eyes and a few more years marked on his face but it was him. With the same hazel eyes and the same curls.

He also sported a pad under his chin, right where Tyler had hit him, as well as a bewildered expression the younger boy knew for sure he was mirroring.

The name slipped out of his lips before he could think against it.

“Josh?!”

Josh's eyes widened even more. But then something in his face shifted and it became expressionless in a heartbeat. The usual warmth in his eyes was only a souvenir.

“J-Josh? A-Are you.. Is it really you..?”

His brother who was right next to him kept watching between Josh and his brother alternatively.

“You know him Spooky?” asked the man at the desk.

“No sir. Must mistake me for someone else.”

Tyler's throat dried at his icy tone that sounded almost identical to the man at his left. No, no, no. It was Josh for sure, he could recognize him out of a thousand faces. He was just.. slightly different from his memories.

“You sure? He seems pretty convinced. Hey kiddo what's your name?”

“That's unnecessary sir, I don't know him.”

Josh had turned toward the man and they sized each other for a moment before the older man sighed.

“Fine, I believe you.” He then turned toward his new prisoners.

“You will all be given quarters, clothes, water and food. Your training starts tomorrow, so get some rest.”

Tyler didn't detach his eyes from Josh's face, mixed feelings between joy to find him alive and betrayal messing with his head and he couldn't care less that what the man just said was another mystery to resolve. This felt like dying. Even when they were all dragged out of the room he kept his pleading eyes on the lover he never really got over, but Josh kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

They were all pushed down some more corridors before they stopped in one of them, facing several doors. Tyler was shoved in one of the rooms with the rest of the prisoners.

“You better change now, dinner is in half an hour.” One of the Scarecrows told them as he detached their handcuffs. He then walked backward, his gun pointed at them until he reached the door that he closed and locked. He noticed with relief that Zack and Jenna were here too, as well as the girl they had seen getting kidnapped. He felt numb and his hands were trembling slightly. His eyes kept locked on the ground. He barely registered as Zack patted his back and caught glimpses of the explanation he was giving Jenna but that was all. The only thing that was left swimming in his head was “Josh, Josh, Josh, _Josh_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaaah!   
> Did you guess like Katy that Josh would be a Scarecrow??
> 
> Tell me in the commeeeeents!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been so busy today I didn't have a second for this story ugh!
> 
> Okay guys, the scenery is changing, we make a new friend and some more reunions today!  
> As the mighty Tyler Robert Joseph would say, "let's ggggggg!"

Once Tyler had calmed down, he finally looked around him. They were in some sort of dormitory, the beds were old and creaked, clothes had been thrown in a large container for them to take, but it was still better than any prison. In an adjacent room there was a collective bathroom which hygiene and cleanliness was questionable but that was all. It looked almost as if they were in a really strict internship if they only could get out of the room. But they couldn't, so yep, definitely a prison.

The three of them quickly chose their respective beds, staying as close to one another as they could before going to the container to try and find some clothes that would make them look like everyone else. The brown haired girl and two other people were already digging through it.

Tyler had no idea what to take and was kinda repulsed at the idea that those might not have been washed in a long time. But he guessed that his current clothes were probably dirtier and smelled a lot more so he decided to go for it. In his hurry, he almost knocked the brown haired girl on the ground and made her drop the t-shirt she had in her hands.

“Oh jeez, sorry!” he panicked and she gave him a reassuring smile. Jenna picked up the cloth and gave it back to her with a warm smile.

“Sorry for that idiot, he doesn't know how to put a foot in front of the other without tripping.” The girl laughed and Jenna blushed. That felt weird to Tyler since Jenna was probably the last person he would have taken for the blushing type but he shrugged it off.

“I'm Jenna by the way, this idiot you just met is Tyler and the other idiot next to him is Zack.” The latter vaguely protested and the girl chuckled once more.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Debby.” Her voice was soft and corresponded perfectly to her physic. Tyler decided that he liked her and Jenna visibly thought the same thing. The two girls kept talking actively as they changed clothes, as if they had no care in the world. Tyler and Zack looked at each other.

“Why does it feel like we just got abandoned by our mom?”

“I feel you brother.”

Tyler decided that he'd keep his old ripped jeans, he was way too attached to those to take them off. Still, he traded his sneakers for combat boots that looked much more solid despite their tired state and several holes poking their way through them. He also picked a gray shirt with a big hole at the bottom and a military jacket. He felt tough in this outfit, even though he probably looked more like a lost kitten that tried to impress bigger than him.

He heard Jenna whistle and turned in her direction. “Nice.” she winked at him.

“You don't look too bad yourself.” he retorted, eying the leather pants and faded jeans jacket she had put on.

“C'mon guys this is not a beauty contest, we're probably going to die here.” said Zack, exasperated.

“Well at least I'll die in style thank you very much.” snickered Jenna before taking a faded red beanie in the container and shoving it in Tyler's chest. “There, it'll complete the outfit.”

Zack rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The Scarecrows who came searching for them didn't attach them or anything, simply accompanied them through the corridors. They still kept their guns ready at any suspect action and the atmosphere was tense. Suddenly, the corridor they were walking down made a sharp turn and they found themselves in a huge room. Long tables were arranged all over the room and hundreds of people sat at them, eating, chatting, laughing. That was definitely not what Tyler would ever had imagined. They were guided to an empty table that was full of things to eat and all of them sat down.

Most of the prisoners started eating with delight but Tyler just stayed immobile, dumbfounded, watching all the food before him. “They even have meat.” whispered Zack next to him and the brothers exchanged an astonished look. Tyler's stomach grumbled unhappily at his lack of eating everything that was before him.

“What the hell are they playing at? Kidnapping us, then giving us a bed, clothes, and now feeding us?” mumbled Jenna in front of him. Debby shrugged and bit through a chicken wing with a delighted moan.

“I don't really care anymore, this tastes way too good.” she said as she started filling her plate with as much food as she could get her hands on. The two brothers imitated her immediately but Jenna didn't touch a thing. “C'mon Jenna, it's not poisoned. If they wanted to kill us they would already have done it.” said Tyler and she glared at him before turning toward Debby.

“Do you know anything about these people who kidnapped us Debs?” the other girl's round face peeked out of her plate and looked at Jenna with wide eyes.

“Do you mean you have no clue who they are?” she asked and Jenna shook her head.

“No, should we?”

“Well, everyone in the area knows who they are.”

“We haven't been anywhere near Columbus since the Nuclear Breakthrough.” intervened Tyler.

“That makes sense then.” she smiled. “Well I don't know much except that they abduct every wanderer that comes across their path, Scarecrow or not. It's kinda like a Community except they force people to integrate it and no one _ever_ comes out.”

Jenna and Tyler exchanged a worried look. Disorganized and scattered Scarecrows could be easily managed with. But organized, they were dangerous and could menace the fragile balance the Communities had managed to form. A Scarecrow Community was a threat. That's a fear they had shared not so long ago.

“But why do they kidnap people? What is their goal?” insisted the blonde.

“I'm sorry Jen but I don't know anything more than what I already said.” Debby shook her head with a sad smile.

Jenna was about to ask some more question when their conversation was interrupted by a plate shattering behind the boys. The conversations around them stopped as well and everyone looked at the source of the noise. Zack and Tyler turned around to find a trembling Madison with tears in her eyes.

“Zack? Tyler?”

The two boys literally screamed their sister's name before tackling her in a tight hug. She laughed breathlessly, reciprocating the hug. She kept repeating “ _I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead.._ ” as tears were running down her face and Tyler was crying and Zack was crying and really it was a mess. But none of them could care less.

 

* * *

 

When they finished their teary reunion, they settled back on the bench, Tyler and Zack squeezing up so Madie could sit with them. They barely had the time to introduce the girls to each others before their younger sister started bombarding them with questions and just basically rambling.

“Why are you here? Oh my god Tyler your hair grew so much at the top I love it! Are dad and mom with you? What about Jay? Nice stubble Zack, really suits you! I missed all of you _so_ much you can't even-”

“Wait wait wait.” interrupted Tyler. “What do you mean “Is mom with you”? She's not with you?”

Madison closed her mouth audibly, clear confusion painted on her face.

“No.. no, she never came picking me up, I thought.. I thought maybe she had gone out with the rest of you..”

Tyler immediately took her hand and she squeezed his so hard he felt like his bones would break. He hardly could imagine how she must have felt, thirteen-year-old small girl, all alone in the panic, scared to death and waiting for their mother. Their mother who never showed up, as if they had decided to abandon her.

“We would never have left you there. We thought mom and you would join us at aunty's farm but you never showed up. A month ago.. A month ago dad died.. And we decided that we needed to find you two, so we left Jay there and came back in Columbus.”

He let his sister register everything he had just said, watching as the news slumped her shoulders down and filled her eyes with fresh tears.

“Dad.. dad is dead?”

Tyler simply nodded and his sister's face screwed up in pain. She gulped audibly, trying desperately to will her tears back in her eyes.

“Just.. gimme a second.” she whispered and Tyler squeezed her hand. Zack reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Debby and Jenna kept silent as the three siblings mourned their father together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions! Again!   
> Also this chapter and the next few ones are like shamelessly inspired by the Dauntless faction in Divergent (at least like in the first movie because I didn't read the books, don't stab me plz) and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> I love all of your comments so much, I get so excited every time any of you puts one that I just smile like an idiot for a good five minutes before even answering, I swear it's almost ridiculous! But I don't care if it is, keep commenting pleaaase!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I IS BACK. I didn't update in only three days but it really feels like ages to me!  
> I actually moved alone (in the big city of Paris eheh) and entered college so yeah, lots of events, not a lot of time to take care of that baby *sad sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I'll just stop rambling, hope you'll enjoy!

The conversation after that became a lot lighter but the smile on Madie's face didn't reach her eyes anymore. Tyler felt guilty for announcing it like that, but really, was there any good way to tell someone that kind of things? They told her about the farm, how the Community had formed there. They talked about their travel and how they had met Jenna, how they had ended up here.

“I know Ty.” she had said when he talked about their kidnapping. “That's how everyone arrives here you know, except for the first ones.”

“Were you in the first ones?” asked Jenna, her interest suddenly piqued.

Madison nodded. “Yes but I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. I don't need to stress y'all out before your first training tomorrow.”

Tyler's mind was suddenly reeling with questions and Jenna voiced them. “What do you mean stress us out? What is wrong with this place?”

The younger girl shook her head. “I swear I'll answer as much as I can to tomorrow, but right now you'll have to discover by yourselves. Sorry it's the rules.”

The blonde let out an angry sigh but didn't try asking more questions. Madie got up when one of the Scarecrows that were in charge with the newbies approached the table. She hunched over and kissed her brothers' foreheads, murmuring a “good night” before walking away.

Ten minutes later they were back in their dormitory/prison. Jenna sighed, sitting down on her bed as Tyler settled up next to her. Debby had her bed opposite theirs but still came with them and sat cross-legged on Zack's bed with it's owner. They all wore the pajama pants they had found under the pillows. It felt weird to Tyler, how this place had mixed signals all over the place. One minute they were treated like prisoners, the other one they were received like guests.

“I have no idea what the actual hell is going on here.” Zack confirmed his brother's thoughts in one simple sentence and he nodded.

“Frankly, me neither.” Jenna let out a sigh once again. “And I don't understand why your sister was being so mysterious all of a sudden.”

The brothers both shook their heads.

“What do you think the training will be for?” asked Debby quietly.

“I don't know, to become soldiers maybe?” answered/questioned the blonde.

“Do you think they are creating an army?” came Zack's worried voice. No one answered, too scared to say out loud what they all thought. Yes they were. Of course they were.

 

* * *

 

They were waken up the following morning by the lights brutally getting switched on and someone shouting “Training in ten minutes!” before slamming the door closed. Zack nearly jumped up the ceiling in surprise and Tyler would have laughed at him if he wasn't so groggy. He crawled out of bed, willing his vision to stop blurring as he searched blindly for his clothes. As he was putting on his jeans, something with them seemed oddly wrong. He felt it up and it downed on him when he put his hand in his back pocket. The photo wasn't there anymore. Zack looked at him,curious, as he was fumbling around, watching everywhere he could including under the bed.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.” Tyler straightened and tried acting as if everything was okay. His brother quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Tyler never really told him about that picture, not because he felt ashamed or embarrassed, simply because he liked to keep it to himself. It was his only to know about. But now he had lost it and he wanted to shove his head in a brick wall.

They were joined by a pumped looking Jenna and a really really tired Debby who kept yawning, her eyes struggling to stay open. It was fun how, despite being pretty discrete, she had taken a liking to their little group in such a short amount of time and now automatically stuck with them.

They were led through another tons of long corridors before arriving in another huge room that kinda confused Tyler. He was pretty sure they were in a bunker: they had walked down a fair amount of stairs when they arrived, there were no window and no one here had any sort of protection over their mouths and noses. But still, how big could a bunker be?! The room had a lower ceiling but was as wide as the dinning hall and smelled faintly of humidity.

In the corner waited a girl around Tyler's age with bright orange hair and.. Josh. He sported the same blank expression as the day before whereas the red-head was almost jumping in enthusiasm as the newbies walked in. His eyes stopped momentarily on Tyler but didn't show any sort of emotion. It still threw Tyler off, how the warm boy he had known could have transformed in such a cold man. He didn't know what to do. Should he try and corner him to have a conversation, so he could finally _understand_? Or should he just let it go and try ignoring him in the same way? He knew perfectly which option he should choose, but he couldn't resolve himself to just forget about him. He didn't even know if he would be able to do so. He had spent too much time wishing he had grasped his hand harder, wishing he had convinced his father to come back for him, wishing he was still alive. And now those hazel eyes he had treasured made him both uneasy and really frustrated.

“Welcome everyone!” The happy red haired girl (woman really) clasped her hands and beckoned them to come in their direction. Josh got closer to her as she watched them all with a bright smile.

“I'm Paramore and that big guy next to me is Spooky Jim! Nice to meet y'all!”

The group initiated a vague “hello” but everyone generally kept on their guards. After all they still were prisoners here. Paramore's enthusiasm wasn't altered the slightest by the lack of zeal of the small crowd and kept going with a big smile. “I know you didn't really have a choice to come here, but you'll see, you'll get comfortable quickly enough and soon this place will be like home to you!” Jenna snorted behind Tyler and muttered “Yeah right.”

“Anyways, Spooky here will explain in what will consist your training here.” She gave a look at Josh and stepped backward. He simply straightened but kept his arms loosely crossed on his abdomen. He didn't wear any jacket and his tank top entirely displayed his arms. Okay, that muscular mass _definitely_ wasn't there when they were two lanky teenagers. Neither was the colorful tattoo sleeve blooming up his right arm. Tyler couldn't help an impressed gulp and he slapped himself mentally. Now was definitely not the time to thirst after his ex-not-really-ex-boyfriend who, by the way, liked to pretend that he had no clue who he was and had also largely contributed in throwing him in this kinda prison kinda not. He noticed with a weird satisfaction that the patch had disappeared and that he now sported a nice bruise right under his chin.

“As you know, the Nuclear Breakthrough happened a few years ago. During the breakthrough, everyone has been more or less exposed to radiations and we keep getting exposed every day. One logical reaction for the weaker organisms was to die because of it. Other organisms were strong enough to resist to them. But what we're interested in here are the ones that adapted to their environment. When your body adapts itself, the nuclear radiations become a source of energy and gives you abilities that go beyond humanly possible.”

He turned around and nodded at Paramore who had been bouncing on her heels his whole speech. She answered with a large smile before literally dashing right into the group. They all stumbled on each other to let her pass through but the weight of their bodies didn't seem to be any inconvenience for the red-head. She kept running to the end of the room but didn't stop there and started running on the wall then on the ceiling. Tyler blinked furiously, his brain sending big “NOPE” signals everywhere. But she was definitely running on the ceiling and he wasn't hallucinating. Once she came back to the other side of the room, she ran down the wall and kept running on the ground until she reached them. She looked as if she was fresh out of a washing machine, her hair had became quite a mess but she simply smiled like she didn't just _ran on the ceiling_. Josh didn't bat an eyelid and kept going at his explanation as soon as she was next to him.

“You are not here to be formed as soldiers. You were selected because you have been exposed to enough radiations to develop that kind of ability. You will be trained and once we've determined who has actually that potential, the real training will start. The ones who didn't will be rehabilitated to other sections of the Community. Any question?”

His tone clearly said “if you have any, you better not ask it.” and everyone kinda got the message. “Good.”

“Now living here is a new start,” Paramore took over, “And for this new start you get a new name. It has to be a code name, not just Brian instead of Paul, get it? Choose wisely, you only get one chance and we won't change it for your pleasure. Once you've chosen it, go at the desk over there,” she pointed at a small table behind them, “and tell Spooky so he can register it. This new name will be kept only by the ones who'll succeed and will be the only one you'll be allowed to use anymore, those who didn't will retrieve their former one at the end of the tests. You have ten minutes.”

She then turned around and sat on the corner of the table as Josh settled down on the chair behind it and opened a huge notebook.

Everyone around Tyler started talking actively, trying to figure out what they would choose. He turned toward his friends.

“That's so ridiculous.” hissed Jenna and he nodded with a small smile.

“So what are you gonna choose Jen?” asked Debby and the other girl shrugged.

“Would you be mad at me if I went for Dipcrap Tyler?” asked Zack and his brother giggled at the reminder of the word he had created with Josh years ago, to avoid cursing.

“Go for it.”

“What about you Debs?”

“I have no idea. I feel like Doubt is close to my name and it sounds pretty cool, so why not?”

“That's good.” the brunet nodded approvingly and she smiled widely. “Are we all ready?” He asked as he eyed the growing line in front of the desk. They all nodded and went in line.

“What did you choose Tyler?” asked Jenna.

“You'll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too gay for Hayley not to put her in here, fight me.
> 
> I'm actually not really confident about that part of the story, I'm not sure if it really needed that plot turn. But it has become an inherent part to it, since it's the root of something bigger. 
> 
> So yeh. What do you think about the turn it took??  
> Tell me in the comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! I'm officially changing my updating schedule to once every three days since I have little to no time to write (at my biggest regret).  
> Also life is a bitch lately, so there's that too.
> 
> So yeah, new chapter, yay!

In the end, Debby kept Doubt, Zack forgot about Dipcrap (thank god) and choose Momentum, as for Jenna, she went with Tear. Tyler didn't ask her why, the way she had said it to Josh sounded too personal for him to let his curiosity take over. And he didn't really want any question about his name either so he figured he should as well do the same for the others. When he arrived in front of Josh, he was hunched over the notebook and his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Next?”

“Blurryface.”

The red curls jolted upward as he abruptly raised his head. For the first time since Tyler had arrived here, his hazel eyes had changed back to the ocean of emotions he used to know.

He knew about Blurryface. Of course he knew. They had talked about it for hours at night. How he had created a character based on his insecurities. How that had helped him, to give him a name, a seat at the table to look across. Josh telling him that he felt like he had his own Blurryface sometimes. Fighting him together. Tyler lost himself in Josh's eyes. And for that instant they were back to the two vulnerable teenagers who cuddled under the covers because the warmth of the other made them feel safe.

But then the red haired man's face closed up once again and he looked down on his notebook, writing “Blurryface” under the last one before saying “Next?” without looking back at the younger boy.

Tyler sighed before going back to his friends with a small smile.

“What happened?” asked Jenna immediately.

“I just verified if it was just a facade or if he had really became heartless.”

“And?”

“He didn't.” Tyler smiled.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to god, I'll end up dying before they even know whether I have superpowers or not if we have to do this every day.” declared Tyler as he let himself fall on his bed head first with a groan. Debby did the same on Jenna's bed while it's owner snorted and sat on the ground with Zack.

“I mean, you kinda asked for it, provoking the big boss and all.”

Tyler's next sentence was almost entirely muffled by his pillow, every single one of his his limbs limp on the mat. [try saying “limbs limp” ten times real fast. I tried. My brain got confused.]

“Come again?” chuckled the blonde.

The brunet turned his head so his cheek was pressed on his pillow instead of his entire face. “I just wanted to mess up a bit with him, I didn't know he'd give me ten additional laps! _Ten_ Jenna! Have you seen that room? It's freaking huge! How much of a sadist did he become?!”

His friends all burst out laughing and he sighed dramatically.

“None of you have any compassion for my poor legs, you monsters.”

And okay, maybe he _did_ ask for it but it had been way too tempting. The entire “training” day had been crazy and Tyler had wondered how anyone could think he was an ameliorated mutant when he neared asphyxia after barely half an hour of intense sport. Don't get him wrong, he was actually quite good at sports: he could run, had some abs and arm muscles he was quite proud of and no one could beat him at basketball. But that training was way too intense and even Zack and Jenna who had a lot more stamina than he did had trouble keeping up. They kept running, punching things, lifting other things, then back to running and after one hour everyone was either melting into a puddle of sweat or throwing up in a corner of the room. If _that_ was only to test them out, Tyler didn't even want to try and imagine what the real training was.

The two “professors” didn't bat an eyelid at the newbies' despair and sent them to breakfast saying that they still had the entire day. Which, really, wasn't reassuring for anyone. It was only once they reached the dinning hall, guided by Paramore, that Tyler realized how early it was. There were only a few groggy people still in pajamas scattered across the room but most importantly, the huge clock at the end of the hall indicated seven in the morning. Which made the day considerably longer. Luckily enough, the breakfast was delicious, there were eggs and bacon and even jam. He vaguely wondered how they could have put their hands on so many products he hadn't seen in years, but his curiosity was quickly overweighted by his stomach waking up with an unpleasant growl. He ate so much he felt like he could explode before heading back to burn back those calories. The day kept rolling the same way, with them tiring their asses off while Josh and Paramore took notes on everyone. It ended up being infuriating to Tyler. So when Josh stopped behind him as he was trying to beat off a punching ball, he turned around with a cheeky smile.

“Sir, I was wondering.”

The red haired man's eyes locked on his, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

“What is it Blurry?”

“Does it hurt? Your chin?” he asked, smile expanding and fingers vaguely pointing at him. Josh's eyes clouded with annoyance and he squinted his eyes.

“You think you're funny?”

“Maybe.” Tyler shrugged, getting a hold of the punching ball and turning back to it, trying really hard to muffle down a chuckle. He missed his 18-year-old Josh but damn, it was definitely still fun to mess with him. Except it used to earn him an elbow in the ribs, not ten laps to run in addition to the whole crazy training thing. He didn't regret anything though.

Lunch had honestly been a life savior and he almost cried out of pure relief when Paramore announced it. There wasn't any trace of Madison during the whole meal and it made Tyler slightly anxious, but then again, they were quite early for lunch and not many Scarecrows were sat down at the tables beside them.

So now they were finally back in their dormitories, exhausted and definitely not ready for the same treatment they were sure to receive the day following. Tyler hesitated for a while between taking a shower or napping until they went for dinner before deciding that bathing in his own sweat wasn't worth it, even if it meant a few minutes of duly deserved sleep. Once the four of them had taken a shower they headed to the dinner. All of them now knew the way to the dinning hall and the Scarecrows seemed to trust them not to try and run away enough to let them go by themselves. It bugged the brunet a little: despite arriving only the day before, all of them were already so used to being here and enjoying the comfort this Community provided that trying to escape appeared like a foreign idea. But still, it was so obvious that something with this place was wrong. He tried his best not to let his guard down and knew Jenna didn't either. His assumption was revealed to be true when, as soon as they sat at a table, the blue-eyed girl immediately shared her suspicions.

“I don't know about you, but I don't believe a word about the whole mutant thing.”

“Why?” asked Debby while filling her plate with a pile of potatoes. It was impressive how much that girl could eat and Tyler had the impression that he ate like a bird next to her.

“Well, I'm not a scientist, but I'm pretty sure the human body only reacts badly due to nuclear exposure. Super powers developed because of radiations only happen in bad movies.”

Zack frowned. “But how d'you explain that girl literally walking on the ceiling?”

The blonde shrugged. “I'm still figuring that one out. One thing is sure, they are hiding more than they'd like to make us believe.”

“Maybe Madie will know something about it.” the younger brother pointed out as his eyes landed on their sister making her way in their direction.

“So, how was that first day?” she asked as she sat next to Zack. The cheerful tone she used sounded false and a hint of worry danced in the back of her eyes when she looked at Tyler.

“Exhausting.” he sighed. She didn't answer but kept staring at him as if he was going to break if she looked away. “What?”

“Did you.. did you see.. Spooky?” she asked, sheepishly looking down at her hands. Oh. That was it then.

“Josh you mean? We saw him yesterday already.”

She raised her head, searching in his eyes for any trace of hurt.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, don't worry. Now tell us what you didn't want to tell us yesterday.”

She inhaled a long breath, a small smile appearing on her lips before she started speaking.

“Okay, so. I guess they explained all about the not-human abilities thing.” all of them nodded, Debby attempting a “yes” in between two mouthful. “The Community is divided in three categories of people: the Workers, the Soldiers and the Specialists. Only the ones who pass the training you're following can become Specialists but some of them will go in the Workers category too. I failed at the test but I'm a Worker, I'm part of those who work in food production, but there are tons of other works, even tattoo artists! As for the Soldiers, well I guess you know what that means. The Specialists' activities are kept really secret so all I know is that they work under the General's direct orders.”

“Wait wait wait.” intervened Jenna, a million of questions in her eyes. “How come this is so well organized?? It have been only five years since everything went to shit and even the Community I come from isn't structured that perfectly.”

“Really? I thought every Community was like that?” The genuine surprise in his little sister's voice took Tyler aback.

“Did you never see any other Community?” he asked and she shook her head negatively. “Workers are not allowed to go outside.”

“How come there are soldiers?” questioned Zack. Madie became really uncomfortable.

“They are here to protect us.. And they are the ones who brought you here.”

“And you don't have any ethnic problem with that? It doesn't bother you that they basically kidnap people so they can form their little army for God-knows-what?”

The older boy sent a reproaching look at Jenna as Madison visibly shrunk on herself.

“Don't look at me like that Tyler. It pisses me off that she just stays there doing nothing in her little comfortable bunker without giving a shit about the people getting kidnapped and _killed_ out there by _her_ people.” The blonde snapped.

“Jenna!” the two brothers warned.

“It's okay, I understand.” intervened Madie in a firm voice, anger floating in her eyes. “I've been wanting to get out for a long time believe it or not, to try and find you,” she nodded in her brothers' direction, “but there is no way to sneak out of here. Besides, I know that what my people - as you say - are doing is bad in many ways. But the General saved my life. I would have died starving if he hadn't taken me under his wing and I'm definitely not the only one. Josh too. And so many others. This place has done more good to me than bad and I'm sorry if that offends you but I think you should be happy to be here instead of whining about everything.”

“Well I'm sorry if that offends you, but I prefer my freedom to your pale copy of a utopia.” the blonde hissed, and with that said, she jumped on her feet and walked away. Debby stopped eating in shock and they all followed Jenna with the eyes as she stormed out of the dinning hall. A heavy silence settled between them and Debby kept looking at the exit, then Tyler, then the exit again until he sighed “Can you go see if she's okay Debs please?”

She nodded vigorously, put down the chicken leg she was munching on before going after their friend. “I went too far didn't I?” asked the only girl left in a small voice and both boys answered “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codenames yay! For Debby I really didn't have any valid reason, it just sounded good, for Zack it's one of the words he raps in Kitchen Sink and for Jenna well I mean, Tear in my Heart is pretty much about her. So yup.
> 
> Jenna is such an ungrateful child, she doesn't even believe what I say in this story ugh!  
> But could she be right?? Do you think she's right??  
> Tell me tell me :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, small time jump, here you go and some happy bonding before everything goes to shit once again.  
> Let's have some fun while we still can my frens.
> 
> Also I'm running out of prewritten stuff aaaaah.

It had been two weeks since they had arrived. It had felt like years to all of them, and their training kept gaining in difficulty every time they seemed to improve. They had seen around five people faint and everyone had threw up at least once during those fourteen days. It was setting Jenna's nerves on fire and she snapped easily at their professors who just ignored her. (which outraged Tyler, he had been sanctioned for less than that, dammit!) Luckily, Madison and her had come to terms and their diners were more relaxed with the two girls limiting their exchanges to polite conversations.

Their life in the Community had progressively become easier, they could now move freely between the rooms they had access to, which were the dinning hall, the training room and the library that consisted more of a small room with tons of books piled up everywhere. They had the whole afternoon free every three days which was a blessing and everyone in the dormitory mostly used that time to either nap or relax in the library, Debby and Tyler doing mostly the latter despite their exhaustion. Underneath her extreme shyness, the brown haired girl had a snarky humor the brunet was learning to appreciate and sometimes, when they weren't reading, they would just find themselves in never-ending verbal brawls full of sarcasm.

Tyler's “Josh situation” hadn't evolved at all, he kept doing as if he had no clue who he was while Tyler simply tried really hard not to just scream in his face to wake up. He looked too emotionless for it not to be over-practiced nor hiding a lot of pain. And it wasn't in the brunet's nature to not help Josh. But what could he do when Josh didn't even acknowledge who they used to be for each other? So he just acted as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't crave asking him a million questions or simply hug him tight.

They were in the middle of yet another exhausting training session when Paramore clapped her hands and waved them over. They all gratefully took the opportunity to have a small break and rounded up before her. Tyler had grew rather fond of the fire-like hair and big bright smile of their professor. She was strict, of course, but was so overly enthusiast that they ended up feeding off the energy she irradiated all over the place.

“Alright guys, today is the last test day! I know, I know, you're not sad at all and just crave a bed to sleep in forever but that'll be the last time I will train you! So I am sad, I liked all of you! But anyway, take care of yourselves, and if you passed the test then we'll probably see each other again pretty quickly! Tomorrow will be a day off and the results will be given at diner, so enjoy it as much as you can!”

Everyone cheered and part of the group went for a collective hug around her. Debby and Jenna high-fived, Zack went in the melee and Tyler clapped, watching the happy mess before him. His eye caught a glimpse of red curls in the corner of the room and suddenly he was exchanging an intense stare with Josh. His face was tensed up in a way that looked a lot like.. worry? He nodded at him before leaving the training room. Tyler stayed frozen in place, bewildered.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they had told Madison that they were granted a rest day their hopes of just sleeping all day where immediately crushed. She had declared that they absolutely needed to visit the rest of the Community and designated herself as their guides. She looked so excited that none of them had it in themselves to tell her no. That was how they all ended up trailing behind a bouncy Madie, walking around in parts they never got to see, even just a glimpse. Tyler's curiosity got the better of his exhaustion and he couldn't help but to be mesmerized by their surroundings. Most of the rooms were as big as the dinning hall, some even bigger like the one in which they grew various vegetables and even some fruits. The younger girl explained how this was where she worked and greeted every single person working there with a huge smile. She was glowing with so much proud her brothers couldn't help but to look at her fondly. Tyler was so glad his sister had found a place to belong and people to be loved by. She hadn't been completely alone.

The only time the rooms radically changed happened to be what Madison called the Nest. It was in fact a really large corridor, endless like the others but studded with doors and literally crowded. The younger girl explained that this was where most of them lived, as well as where the only “shops” where. She showed them her home which was more like a really small cramped cabin before dragging them before a door with “Badlands” written in capital letters above it.

“Anyone feeling bold?” she asked with an up to no good kind of smile. But before Tyler had the time to voice his questions, she pushed the door wide open. The shop was bigger than Madie's cabin but still cramped. It was divided in three parts, one with a tattoo chair, another one with hairdresser chairs, one of them occupied by someone getting bright pink dye on their hair and finally another chair with a lot of piercings on a table besides it. The four newbies looked around, all of them fascinated to no extend and Madison seemed pretty happy of her little effect.

“Mad! Hey, what's up? Did you change your mind on that bird tattoo yet?”

A girl with blue hair in a pixie cut approached them from the back of the shop with a wide smile and quickly hugged the smaller girl.

“Nope, still not feeling like having a tattoo.” Madie laughed before turning in the others' direction. “Guys, this is Halsey, the owner of the shop and one of the few who passed the test but became a worker. Halsey, these are my brothers, Tyler and Zack, and some friends, Debby and Jenna. They all are new recruits.”

“Oh.” Halsey's smile faltered the slightest but she regained her composure so quickly it made Tyler wonder whether it really happened or if he simply had a moment of absence. “So that's your brothers!” She seemed to size them up before winking at Zack. “Don't worry boys, I took care of Mad while you were away. Like a sister. Bu it's okay, I'll let you have her back.” she laughed before going toward the tattoo chair. “So, what brings you here?”

“Well, since they'll get their results tonight, I thought maybe we could celebrate.” Madison followed her, the rest of the group staying on her heels. Tyler would never have taken Halsey for the one actually raising and protecting Madison, after all, she looked around the same age as her. But, thinking of it, she seemed to be the Jenna kind of person: so young but so much stronger than everyone. And she actually owned the shop. What kind of teenager _owned_ a shop? A tattoo one, moreover.

“Oh, sweet idea. So, who wants what?”

Halsey's question was received with an awkward silence.

“Oh come on, you don't want any exciting hair color? Any crazy tattoo? Any lip piercing?”

“Actually..” everyone turned around at Debby's quiet intervention and she went a bright shade of red. Jenna grabbed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile. “..I kinda always wanted to try and have a piercing..?”

“Sweet! Just go over there, Greg will take care of that.” she waved in the direction of the piercing area where a heavily tattooed guy was sat. He smiled big and beckoned Debby who walked in his direction, dragging the blonde with her.

“What about you boys? Is there something you want?”

“Hum.. I've always had that tattoo idea but..” started Tyler, nervously biting his nails. His tattoos ideas had been in his head for a long time and had such intimate meanings he didn't really feel to share with anyone yet.

“Alright, let's do them!” Halsey cut him, then as if she had read his mind, she added “I don't need to know what they mean if that's what's making you all fidgety. So, are you up for it?”

 

* * *

 

That was how they ended up leaving Halsey's shop, Tyler with three small lines on his wrist and three big ones on his arm, Debby sporting perfectly her new septum piercing and Jenna, at everyone's surprise, displaying a blue strike in her blonde hair. Madison literally gloated like a proud mother as they walked down the corridors. They ended up splitting, Madison back to her work, the small group of newbies back to their dormitory except Tyler who really wanted to spend some time in the library. Debby was engrossed in a really excited conversation with Jenna so he didn't ask her if she wanted to come and just slipped away after telling his brother where he was going.

As he was walking down the corridor in the library's direction, his attention entirely focused on the satisfying tingling of the fresh tattoos on his arm, someone suddenly grabbed it and yanked him in a smaller and darker corridor. He squeaked indignantly and before he knew it, he was pushed against a wall by the weight of a body, one hand holding his wrist in the small of his back, another one covering his mouth. But he wasn't the frail, non-combative Tyler he used to be and reacted quickly. His free elbow flew in the stranger's stomach who groaned in pain and backed up slightly, enough for the brunet to turn around and push them against the other wall and prepare his fists to fight. But the someone was holding a hand up and had bright red hair.

“Josh?!”

“I didn't expect you to fight back like that.” he riposted between two ragged breath, grimacing as he touched his stomach where Tyler had hit him. The brunet smirked, putting a hand on his hip.

“You really believed this technique would work twice on me?”

“I just thought you would have guessed who I was.”

Tyler quirked an eyebrow. “By attacking me?”

“Whatever.” Now the red haired boy was getting annoyed. “I didn't just almost got the air punched out of my lungs for nothing. You need to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that chapter? Tell me in the comment please, I live for these!!  
> I definitely liked writing it!  
> Including Halsey because I love badass female characters more than I love coffee and that's saying something.
> 
> Also for anyone who was wondering about the ages and stuff, I basically kept their real age gaps, except everyone is 4 years younger than in real life!  
> Yay, clarifications!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST : I WASN'T DEAD.  
> Hello my smol beans how have y'all been doing? Remember me?
> 
> On a more serious tone, I am so sorry if I worried anyone, as well as for making you wait so long for this story! Life hit me quite hard (that bitch) and then I kept procrastinating on writing and just generally living so yeaaaah but now I'm better! And I got some things prepared for this story so I should start updating quite regularly once again, but eh I won't promise anything since I literally disappeared for months..
> 
> Hope you'll still enjoy the story, where it's going and also didn't completely forgot the plot ahahahahahah *smashes face in a brick wall*

The brunet's grin dropped and he frowned.

“What?”

“You heard me, you need to leave right now, before the results of the test.” The urgency in the older boy's voice was enough for Tyler to worry. If Josh was dropping his facade to warn him, then something was very wrong.

“But why?”

“I don't have time to explain, listen I can let you out-”

“No no no.” Josh looked at him in the eye for the first time since the beginning of their interaction. If Tyler had known he simply needed to cut him mid-sentence then he would have done so earlier. His hazel orbs were a swirl of emotions. But the brunet's face hardened anyway. “This doesn't work like that. You don't just throw me in here, do as if I was a complete stranger to you and then come back with puppy eyes and ask me to leave for my own good or some shit like that. And without even explaining why the hell you were being a total asshole all that time nor why I should absolutely leave now.”

The red haired boy huffed in annoyance. “Do we _have_ to do this now?”

“ _Yes_ we do. Did you really think you could just come around, try and save me or whatever as a sorry present and I would just pardon you and everything would be sorted out? You don't get to disappear from my life for 5 years and then give me the silent treatment. You don't get to do that Joshua Dun. You don't. get. to do that!” He punctuated his last words by shoving repeatedly his finger in Josh's chest, and if his tears were now running freely down his cheeks he was too caught up in his anger to notice them.

Josh then did something totally uncharacteristic of new-Josh but really usual for old-Josh. He took the brunet's face in his hands and pushed their foreheads together. They breathed the same air for a moment and the younger boy felt weirdly at ease.

“Tyler.” Josh murmured.

His heart sped up and he closed his eyes as the voice he craved to ear saying his name finally did it. It felt like a confirmation that he hadn't dreamed Josh. That he wasn't just a fantasy he had when he was younger, that he really existed. That them had really happened. That Josh hadn't forgotten.

But then the heat of the older boy was gone and Tyler's eyes fluttered open.

“You can get angry at me all you want later but for now this is urgent.”

“Okay then tell me what is. And tell me the truth.” Tyler straightened and wiped a few stray tears.

Josh sighed. “Alright then. You passed the test.”

“Hum, okay..? Is that a bad thing?” asked the brunet, skeptic.

“Yes it is. Look, there is no such thing as having better abilities because of nuclear radiations, alright? Though your body's ability to resist the radiations is one criteria to pass the test, the rest of what we told you is just bullshit. The second criteria is how much you can stand in terms of physical effort. That's why we trained you and pushed you past your limits. If your body is strong enough, then they inject a serum inside of you, I don't know what it is composed of, all I know is that it modifies your biology and make you develop abilities humans aren't supposed to have.”

“You mean like a doping drug?”

“Something like that, but way stronger. The less funny part is that it also has side effects. It alters your emotions, makes you more suggestive to order and more dangerous, makes you.. makes you have urges you used to control, urges to destroy, to kill. And in some sort, your body becomes addicted. You can't stop the treatment, if you do then you die in the following week. The General has a total control over the Specialists, even over me even though I'm his right arm. You have to get away from here or you'll end up like that.”

Tyler held up hand, eyes wide. “Okay okay wait. That's a lot of information to digest.” Josh shut his mouth in a thin line as the brunet tried taking in everything he just said. His mind was so submerged by racing thoughts and questions that he needed a minute to sort through. Finally, he looked up at Josh who was chewing nervously on his lower lip. He couldn't help a small smile at the sight that used to be oh so familiar. So far he really liked new-Josh slipping out of his controlled mask.

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why me in particular?”

Josh sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Seriously? How long do you plan on playing dumb?”

Tyler shrugged.

“So? Will you let me get you out?”

“If you get my friends out too.”

Josh scoffed. “No. Did you think I was a taxi cab or something?”

“Then I'm not leaving. It's all of us or none. And you don't need to be so rude.” retorted Tyler, crossing his arms on his chest. Josh was fuming but the younger boy was determined. He won't abandon them. The red haired boy's fist flew in the wall next to Tyler's head and he literally jumped at the loud bang it caused. Josh leaned over until they shared the same oxygen. Except this time his eyes were icy cold and menacing.

“You listen to me now you stubborn bastard. If you get that serum, the General will literally be able to enter your head. He'll come around and mess up with your brain, play with your worst fears and god, I know how much you're already terrified of your own mind. He'll make you spill everything, torture you until he knows he has you totally under his control. And when you tell him about me, when you tell him who you are to me, he'll kill you under my eyes so I'll be his puppet and only his. Do I have your attention now?”

“Yes.” the younger boy croaked out, shrinking on himself.

“That's better.” He stepped backward, giving Tyler his breathing space back. A heavy silence settled down for a minute before the younger boy decided to break it.

“I don't want that to happen to me, but I don't want that to happen to my friends either.” He looked up at Josh. “At least let the ones who passed the test leave too. _Please_.”

The older boy turned his gaze away from Tyler's pleading ones, annoyance still dancing on his face. He sighed before turning back in his direction and Tyler knew he had won.

“Fine. But only the ones who passed. Tell me their code names?”

Tyler couldn't help a crooked smile at his defeated tone. “Momentum, Tear and Doubt.”

Josh pulled a crumpled paper out of his jacket pocket and looked through the names scribbled on it.

“Tear passed, that's all.”

Tyler nodded, not surprised the slightest. Of course Jenna passed the test, who did he think he was kidding. That girl was a total kickass.

“Alright then, Tear and I. Just us.”

“Fine. Both of you come back here, 8 pm. Don't be late or else our window will be closed and then I won't be able to do anything.”

“Yessir.”

Josh sighed for the hundredth time and started to walk away. Tyler felt something tugging at his heart. “You're losing him again” flashed in his mind and it was enough for him to jolt in action.

“Wait!”

The red haired boy turned around. Their eyes locked and Tyler gulped nervously.

“What?”

“Nothing I.. I just.. I miss you.” he croaked out, suddenly really unsure about his timing. But still, he needed him to know before he went back to the cold facade, before he started being out of reach once again. He knew it would have kept him awake at night if he hadn't said it.

Josh opened his mouth as if to say something, a sad light in his hazel eyes. He didn't talk for a handful of seconds before frowning, a battle clearly raging in his mind. When he looked down, Tyler knew he wouldn't answer and it broke his heart a little.

 

* * *

 

When Tyler came back in the dormitory, he honestly just wanted to curl up on his bed and become a living burrito, shielding himself from the world with his blanket. But no, he had to talk to his friends and eventually try and save the ones he could. What an optimistic perspective in his life. So he beckoned his friends and told them everything. Well, expect his emotional breakdown and the “I miss you” part, these weren't necessary information really. Besides, his friends were shaken up enough by the news, they didn't need him to add any worry they might have for his emotional stability. He still needed answers, but he was fine. Once he had finished explaining everything, a heavy silence settled between the four friends. The brunet let them take in everything he said until Zack broke the silence.

“What's going to happen to us now if you two escape?”

“You'll be safe, at least safer than us.”

“How can you know?” asked Debby softly, putting her hand on Tyler's shoulder. “It's so obvious we're linked, what if they start asking us questions?”

“What if they decide to torture us? Apparently that's not something they'd be bothered by.” added Zack sharply

“Josh won't let them.” Tyler blurted out.

“Are you one hundred percent sure about that Tyler?” Jenna asked and he gulped, doubt invading his mind.

They were right, what if he couldn't? The brunet wanted to stay here, _needed_ to stay here, so he could make sure nothing happened to his family, to his friends. But did he really have a choice? Of course he had it. It was either risking them torturing his friends, or getting killed by that General guy. But him dying also meant hurting all of them, including Josh, it also risked Jenna's life who would end up being controlled by the serum, putting her Community and theirs at risk as well since they could have access to every single thing they knew about it.

If they left Debby, Zack and Madie here, it would be risky, but they had more chances to all stay safe and make it out alive without endangering everything and everyone. This was bigger than them. That's what he tried explaining as best as he could and he seemed to get his point across because all of them simply nodded and didn't ask anything else. He felt so guilty to just leave them here and comforted him in the idea that as soon as they escaped, they'd try getting them out as well by any mean possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this one before I went radio silence and I think that my writing style has changed a bit, I hope you'll also like it eheh
> 
> Anyway, that clearly was a present for all of us because I really wanted their interaction to go beyond Josh's facade.. Also sometimes I just want them to hug and kiss and be all fluffy uggggh why did I choose the angst (more like why did the angst choose me eh)
> 
> Feel free to comment, I still love reading and answering them!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHEHEHEH YOU THOUGHT I'D DISAPPEAR FOR ANOTHER MONTH DIDN'T YOU  
> Guess what : NOPE I'm back and I'm staying y'all!
> 
> Anyway~ Enjoy enjoy! （*´▽`*)

Dinner came faster than Tyler would have wished and so did the time to tell Madison everything.

“Where are you going to go?” Was her first question, worry dancing in her brown eyes that strikingly resembled her older brother's. The brunet exchanged a look with Jenna, not having thought about that at all.

“I don't know, I just thought we would stay around and try to find a way to get all of you out of here?”

“What a dumb idea, if you do that, they'll catch you again in less than 24 hours. And there's no way that just the two of you can get us out. If Spooky can get you out, that's because he has internal resources.”

“We could go to Philadelphia.” Blurted the blonde girl out.

They all turned in her direction, puzzled.

“Listen, if I needed to go there by every means is because of the Community that formed there.” She started explaining, “It's rumored to be huge though I'm not so sure if it's as big as this one. It's based on a secret governmental program that made researches on nuclear impact and how to avoid cancers and bad reactions from the body. They were ready in case of a nuclear attack, had a bunker, supplies, everything. There are civilians, scientists and probably military forces. My discovery group's main goal was to establish a contact with them, possibly diplomatic ties. They could help us to get you guys out.”

Everyone slowly nodded, Debby opening a mouth full of mashed potatoes in awe, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Jenna.

“Philadelphia it is then.” agreed Tyler.

 

* * *

 

Once they had finished eating, it was time to go and Tyler's stomach started twisting uncomfortably. They went to the dorms all together to say their goodbyes and tried staying as discreet as they could, hugging each other quickly before Jenna and Tyler walked away. When Madison was in the brunet's arms, he murmured “We'll come back for you, I promise.” in her ear before letting go. She nodded with a sad smile, quickly wiping a stray tear. Before they drifted apart, Tyler didn't miss Debby's quick kiss on the corner of Jenna's mouth but didn't say anything.

When they arrived in the small corridor, Josh was already there and didn't even bother saying hi before he started explaining everything.

“Okay, listen to me attentively, I'm not going to repeat myself.” Jenna rolled her eyes but they both nodded. “You are going to go out using one of the tunnel only Specialists are allowed to use. This will get you out next to the first fence that's usually guarded by two soldiers. Hayl- Paramore managed to be one of the guards tonight though, she'll help you reach the second fence and get out of here alive. Stay as silent as you can, don't get too noticed, do _everything_ she tells you to do without question. If you get caught, not only you're dead but Paramore too, probably your little friends back inside and me as well. I prepared a small bag and classical Specialist equipment for you two. Now let's move quickly.”

The two friends packed the military bags, Tyler eying wearily the terrifyingly big gun Josh was handing him. He just stood there, wide-eyed and not making any attempt at taking it while the older boy stared at him, a questioning eyebrow quirked up. But then Jenna came in rescue, grasping the gun from Josh's hands with no hesitation.

“I'll take the big one, thanks.” she said, nodding at Josh before winking at Tyler. The latter sent her a thankful look and grasped the gunpoint he knew he could manage using without trembling like an idiot. They followed the red-haired male through smaller and darker corridors than they ever had walked upon here before arriving before a seemingly innocent door. It opened on an empty room except for an impressive steel door that reminded Tyler of those ultra secured bank vaults he had seen in movies. Josh simply punched in a code and opened the door, letting them see what was behind it. A dark corridor seemingly unending greeted them and Tyler gulped audibly.

“Now just walk until the end of the corridor, there's a hatch on the ceiling, knock three times with two seconds of pause in between each of them. Then Paramore will be there and handle the situation. Got it?”

“Yessir.” Jenna barely hissed as the brunet simply nodded, anxiety churning his stomach. If they did a single faux pas, everyone he cared about was dead. The gravity of it all hit him hard and he felt so nauseous he had to reach at the wall for support. Jenna's worried voice distantly asked him if he was okay but his head was starting to spin and his vision blurred at the edges. The thought that he was going to faint crosses his mind and he feels his legs starting to wobble.

When familiar hands grasped firmly both of his shoulders he suddenly felt grounded? He blinked up to see Josh's hazel orbs filled with something that looked a lot like worry. The helplessness that now filled Tyler's chest was drastically different. He didn't want to lose him again. He had barely found him again, had only had the occasion to properly talk to him the exact same day he was being forced to flee. Without thinking, his hands grasped Josh's elbows, desperate for some contact. He didn't want to go and miss this chance of maybe building something again between them. He felt his breath beginning to pick up and the red-haired boy slightly shook him.

“Get yourself together. I know you can do it.” Josh hushed and Tyler nodded, feeling his heartbeat starting to slowly regulate itself. How easily the other boy was still able to calm him down was a mystery to him. All he knew was that the warmth of his palms and the simple proximity of his body were enough for his breathing to get back to normal.

“You good?”

“Yeah.” His voice was strangled and weak but his legs had stopped wobbling. He took a big breath before nodding and he felt a sad twinge when Josh took his hands off his shoulders. He watched him as he started rummaging in his own bag and pulled out a set of walkies-talkies.

“These are to keep up with you when you're out and wandering, I'll probably manage to let Madison and the others talk to you through these as well. Try not breaking it nor waste it's batteries, this shit is hard to get. All right?” he handed one of the small devices to the younger boy who took it very cautiously. He put it carefully in his backpack before turning around and making eye contact with hazel eyes.

“Thanks.” he breathed and the red-haired man simply nodded.

“Off you go.” he stepped away and Tyler's eyes fell on Jenna. She initiated a pretense of a smile and he replicated it, trying his best for it not to ring too false.

And with a last longing look at Josh, they started walking down the narrow corridor. Tyler almost jumped out of his skin when the door behind them closed with a loud thud and they were greeted by complete darkness. For a moment that could have been a couple of minutes but seemed to last for hours to Tyler, the only thing that kept him sane was Jenna's regular breaths before him and the echoing of their steps.

The worst was not that they had to walk in a pitch black corridor but mostly the waiting that ate him away and definitely the cold and humid air. He felt as if his toes might fall off before they even reached the end of the corridor. He had forgotten how freezing it could get outside in that period of the year. Suddenly he felt a yearning he hadn't felt in a long time: the one to get out of here and breath all the oxygen the outside world could give him. He wanted to feel that freedom again, the one he had learned to love while Zack and him had traveled, the one that the comfort of this place could definitely never give him.

When they finally reached the trapdoor, the excitement of feeling the wind on his face for the first time in two weeks of complete isolation from the outside world had considerably annihilated his anxiousness.

“Ready?” Jenna's voice raised for the first time since they had left Josh. “Yeah.” he hushed and she knocked three times. They waited, trying really hard to distinguish any sounds coming from above, the young girl's body getting as stiff as a rock in nervousness. Finally, the hatch opened with a screeching sound and Tyler almost huffed out a relieved sigh as he recognized a head full of bright orange hair.

“Oh, new recruits. Right, forgot about that.” she smiled and winked at them, lowering a metallic ladder to them.

“What? New recruits? Since when are new recruits allowed to go out?” asked a masculine voice they didn't recognize. Tyler who was climbing up the ladder froze, watching Paramore with big eyes. They couldn't be busted already, no way. The young woman's laugh was a short bark as she shot him a reassuring glance.

“C'mon Eagle, don't be silly, the General talked about it during the last assembly. Did you fall asleep again?” she joked and Tyler started climbing again, trying to ignore his heart pouncing in his ears.

A silence and then the guy's voice sheepishly said “I might have for a second.”

Paramore laughed out loud and it seemed so natural that she must be used to pretending it. Finally, he grabbed the hand she was holding out ti him and lifted himself on firm ground. He inhaled greatly, trying really hard not to show how much he enjoyed finally getting out. Jenna had the same kind of reaction and he couldn't help but send her a small smile. He knew she felt just like him.

She was probably the one that fitted the least in here, where everything was settled and organized, where everyone had a precise role to play. She was a traveler, she couldn't stay in place and she was fierce, unafraid to fight the entire world if she had to. Tyler couldn't help but admire her, maybe even envy her.

“So, what are the kids gonna do?”

“Oh, for now I'm supposed to make them learn some basics and show them around. Like always with newbies.” Paramore answered as she closed the hatch which seemed to be twice as thick as her but that she manipulated as if it was a mere feather.

“Yeah alright. Got any code names kids?” Eagle asked, eying them. Tyler felt squirmy and Jenna simply fixed her questioning eyes on the fiery woman who was approaching behind him.

“None of your business asshat.” And just like that, Paramore jumped and grabbed the guy's jaw in a headlock, locking her thin legs around his torso before almost graciously snapping his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so actually this wasn't supposed to happen like that but the story wants what the story wants okay! I wasn't at fault!  
> I kinda struggled with this chapter I have to say, it was hard to both separate Josh and Tyler an try to keep things interesting for the little let's-get-the-heck-out-of-here party going on here eh. Also I am really bad at writing anything close to action even though these are my favorite things in stories (╥_╥)
> 
> ALSO GUESS WHO WENT TO THEIR FIRST TWENTY ONE PILOTS CONCERT EVER?? I was so close to them I swear AAAARH. Also I cried during every second of it because who wouldn't. I cried when Tyler smiled like the adorable smol bean he is. I cried at Josh's gorgeous sweaty abs and death drop of a V line. (also in the middle of it I remembered how I read smutty fics about them and that made me feel really uncomfortable)
> 
> Alright that's it for the long rant, I just needed to talk about it coz it's been almost a week but I still can't believe I saw them live.  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you've been in one of their Blurryface concerts too in the comments!  
> I'd love to talk about it!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello frens! New chapter woho!
> 
> Imma let you get straight to it this time!  
> No rant for today (at least for this note), how very kind of me （；￣︶￣）

**Two weeks earlier**

Josh sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had became a bad habit he really needed to get rid of but at least it made him look bored, indifferent at must. Right now it was his best way of covering up how messed up his thoughts were, even though he was alone. He liked to lie to himself, it made everything seem simpler, less scary. But right now, lying to himself wasn't exactly easy, when familiar brown eyes he never thought he'd see ever again kept dancing in his mind. He still expected to wake up and for all of it to be just a dream. But he was still there, sat down at the small table of his small home, staring at the ground in disbelief.

A knock interrupted his trail of thoughts. He almost felt relieved for it but quickly put on his usual indifferent mask when Hayley darted in.

“What is it?”

The fiery red-head stopped in her tracks, her eyes searching his face. He kept his expression as neutral as he could even though he perfectly knew the younger woman wasn't fooled.

“Grumpy are we?” she asked with her brightest smile, letting herself drop on his bed. Josh didn't feel the need to answer and simply stared at her, waiting for her to drop the bomb he knew was coming. She didn't disappoint.

“So, who is he?”

“Who?”

“You know who I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me Spooks.”

After receiving the silent treatment for a handful of seconds, she sat up, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“He's no one.”

“Yeah right.” Hayley replied with her best sarcastic tone. “Didn't seem like it when looking at his wide puppy eyes.”

“What do you want Williams?” the red-haired man growled. She sighed, visibly exasperated by the way he acted.

“Nothing _Dun_ , he just seemed important enough for your stoic ass to actually panic when the General asked about him.”

Josh kept his mouth shut, drifting back in his painful haze without even noticing.

“He was your lover wasn't he?”

This time, he didn't answer simply because he knew he didn't need to say anything for her to know. For her to understand. Despite his best efforts to keep her at bay, she had wormed her way inside of him, learned how to read his emotions and maybe even scraped her own little spot in his heart. That was just who she was as a person, she came bursting in your life and stuck to you no matter how hard you tried to get rid of her. Maybe he was grateful for that, maybe not.

He heard her shuffling and straightened his head in her direction. She pulled off a scrap of paper folded in two out of her jacket's pocket and handed it to him.

“Found it on him. Thought you might want to keep it.”

The piece of paper was actually a photo, the corners were damaged and the middle crease had started crumbling, as if it had been opened and closed way too often. On the picture, Tyler's bright smile greeted him and his own face, a few years that seemed like centuries less on his traits, the faintest of smile as he looked at the boy next to him. He remembered that picture, Tyler wanted one to put in his room and had insisted they took it with his dad's old camera. They had tried several ones until Tyler cracked a ridiculous joke and they ended up laughing too much to keep at it. Without him knowing, the younger boy had taken another one as Josh was looking at him with dripping adoration. Despite his loudest protests, his boyfriend had insisted this was the perfect one.

 _Boyfriend_. It all seemed so ridiculously futile now. Everything he had constructed, this whole life he had started to build had vanished in smoke like a too good dream he wished hadn't finished. But that was all it was really. A dream.

But still, Tyler had been real. Tyler had kept him grounded, had haunted his night even when he was still too angry at him to let himself feel sad or worried about the younger man.

“Don't thank me.”

Josh looked at Hayley and she winked at him. He nodded and she walked out of his cabin with a little self-appreciating smile, letting him at his brewing.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Tyler gaped at Paramore as the guy's body slumped down like a rag doll. She carefully stepped around it and sent them her brightest smile, as if she hadn't just killed someone.

“Okay, time to escape. Listen, you're only at the beginning of it. See that?” She pointed behind her at a huge military fence with big spotlights illuminating it's equally huge door. “That's only the first one, you still have two to go. But the next part will be the riskiest since you're out in the open and anyone could surprise us together.”

Jenna nodded immediately, unfazed by the corpse. Tyler did his best to shake himself out of his stupor to listen to the orange-haired. Of course he had already seen people getting killed, by his own brother even, but it had been in the fire of the action, in self-defense and with adrenaline mostly provoked by their fear rushing through their veins. He remembered clearly how Zack had shaken in his arms when he had tried to comfort him; How he had tried to convince himself more than his brother that _it was them or us_. It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory and he generally avoided thinking of it.

But seeing that totally unaware and almost friendly guy getting _murdered_ with purpose, in a way that left no chance for him to hit back, _that_ was sickening in a radically different way. He wondered if the serum Josh had talked about really could suppress your feelings at such a high level or if it was just Paramore. He suddenly could hardly picture the woman he had before him being the same person as the bubbly professor they had for two weeks.

Once the fiery woman ended her explanations, she ordered them to get on their stomachs behind a nearby rock as she stood up before it, waiting for the truck that would soon arrive and bring them out of here. As they waited, Jenna and him with their nose in the dirt, Paramore dragged the body far away, enough for it no to be seen in the bright light.

“Have you seen the way she killed him?” Jenna hissed between her teeth and Tyler felt reassured that he wasn't the only one shocked by it.

“Yeah, I guess she couldn't just ask 'hey could you please not tell anyone that I'm going to make these kids escape? Thank you very much.' but still..”

There was a long silence and he turned his head, resting in on the humid ground to look at her and.. was that admiration that made her eyes glint like that? They shared a glance and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Seriously Jenna?” He deadpanned as a small smile started threatening to appear on her lips.

“What?! I mean.. You have to admit that was pretty badass!”

Tyler sighed and shook his head, unable to not grin at his friend's childishness. Of course, presented like that, it _did_ seem less terrible, after all, she had been impressing, he couldn't deny that.

They fell silent once again when Paramore came back, winking at them with a playful smile as she walked past their lying forms. They didn't have to wait for too long before a truck, similar to the one they had seen when they had entered the city, arrived behind the fence. The red-haired woman entered something that looked like a code on it's side and it opened with a beeping that sounded way too much like the one of a military facility. Once again, the more he discovered about this place, the more it seemed way too well organized. Something felt too odd about it but Tyler really didn't have time to confirm nor deny his suspicions at the moment.

Paramore greeted the three men sat on the front and started chatting animatedly with them. That was their only chance to get in without being noticed and Jenna nudged at his sides. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as they slowly approached, hunkered down as low as they could, trying really hard not to make any noise. They still were in the darkness, the violent splash of light only projected on the truck and a few meters around. Tyler really didn't feel like being exposed in the light but they had too anyway, so he followed Jenna until they where behind the vehicle before stepping very carefully where anyone could see them.

The orange-haired woman was still happily chirping, loud enough for Tyler to hear her voice but he was too stressed out for the flow of words to form any meaning in his brain. He concentrated on walking fast, staying really low behind Jenna. Paramore had explained to them that the truck would be quickly inspected at the second fence. Josh had managed to be one of those who filled in the boxes piled up in the back of the truck, putting in two empty ones that they needed to find and try to fit in.

As silently as they could, they reached the vehicle's rear end, Tyler unfastened the brown tarp that covered up the boxes and Jenna started searching the boxes that where the least heavy. Tyler anxiously looked around them, feeling way too exposed for his own comfort. After seconds that felt like years to him, Jenna pinched his arm and he got in the truck with her, fastening back the tarp the best he could which really wasn't much.

He went for the box Jenna was pointing at, already lodged in her own. They seemed quite small but just enough for they thin forms and Tyler thanked god that his brothers weren't with them because their was no way Zack's muscle mass nor Jay's chubby frame would fit in such a cramped space. Suddenly, the truck's engine roared and the vehicle started to slowly move forward as he was struggling to get inside his box. Relief started to flood in his veins as they started gaining speed and he tried to settle down in a position as comfortable as the box would let it be.

But then a voice shouted “ _Wait!_ ” and the truck stopped dead in it's tracks with a loud screeching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm trying out the whole POV changing thing.. I hope you liked it, I'll probably do it regularly from now own since I enjoy doing so 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> About my update schedule :  
> I know, it has been kind all over the place these past few months, I'm not promising anything about how regularly I'll post but from now own whenever I'll post it'll be on Sundays, it'll be be less messy/confusing for both me and y'all v(￣∇￣)
> 
> Also:  
> I changed the name of the story to 'who we are today" because the old one was way too long..
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment, I love feedback eheh! Also if you have any theory about anything in this story I'd be absolutely hyped up to hear about it!! （*´▽`*)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow it's been a while!  
> Enjoy~
> 
> TW: it's small but mentions of death, wounds and blood, nothing graphic tho.

Tyler felt as if his heart stopped at the exact same moment as the truck. Jenna and him shared a terrified look as they listened intently for any hint telling them that they had been discovered. It was silent for a moment and the waiting was agonizing. When someone started moving the tarp, Tyler thought that that was it. They wouldn't get out, they were condemned and so were everyone else. He tried making himself as small as he could in his box, praying really hard that maybe, _maybe_ they still had a chance to go unnoticed. He screwed his eyes shut, the shuffling of the tarp getting louder. Before stopping.

“It's all good, the tarp was just badly fixed.” Paramore's voice shouted, close to them. The engine started again and so did Tyler's heartbeat. After a few minutes of extra awareness, they stopped again at the second fence but the tarp wasn't touched at all and they were moving again before he even had the time to worry about it. After that, everything became a blur, the physical and emotional exhaustion taking over his body in inescapable waves. Soon enough he was falling asleep despite his best efforts.

 

* * *

 

He was waken up by Jenna shaking his shoulder. A sliver of daylight was visible from under the tarp. His friend gestured to keep quiet and he only registered now that she had gone out of her box. His position in his own was really uncomfortable and he was pretty sure his muscles were going to be sore for a few days.

“We need to jump soon, I don't know how long we still have until they stop but I won't take a bet on it.” She murmured. Tyler nodded, then proceeded to try and get himself out of his box. He succeeded with his friend's help and they lied together on the other boxes. Jenna managed to detach a corner of the tarp and they were able to see the road.

“We're driving too fast, we won't survive the jump.” Tyler huffed, horrified.

“We don't have a choice.” Jenna hissed back. “It's either die trying or die for sure. And there's grass on the wayside. That's our best chance Tyler.”

“Okay, okay.”

“I'll go first if you want.”

“No it's okay, I'll do it.” He didn't bother precising he probably wouldn't even jump if she wasn't here anymore. Wouldn't find the courage in himself.

“Alright, feet first, we don't want to hit our head. Now go. Don't let yourself think too much about it, just do it.”

And he did it. Everything became a blur of colors and the violent pain of the ground colliding with his body. His ears started ringing and his vision blurred for a while. He had the time to think this wasn't a good sign before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

**13 years earlier**

“Tyler! Your friend from school is here!”

Tyler turned away from his book, looking at the door of his room in the direction of his mom's voice coming from downstairs.

“My friend from school? I don't have friends from school.” he muttered, getting up anyway because he wasn't rude. Only once he reached the end of the stairs and was met with two hazel eyes did he understand.

“Oh, Joshua?”

“Hi Tyler.” the other boy shyly smiled.

“What're you doing here?” he asked, not without reciprocating the smile.

“Mom said she knew your mom, proposed we'd come and meet.”

Kelly choose that moment to stick her head out of the kitchen with a big bright smile.

“Tyler honey come and say hi to Josh's mom, will you?”

They followed her, Tyler politely greeting the woman with the same eyes as Josh.

“Now go on, go have some fun. I'll call you when diner's ready.”

“Mom we're not _five_.” Tyler grumbled.

He still gripped Josh's arm and dragged him upstairs. Once they were settled on his bed, the awkward silence begun. They only knew each other for barely a month, since Josh had stood up against Tyler's bullies. But despite all of his gratitude, the younger boy still had a hard time greeting Josh in his life. He was shy and never ever had a real friend so he didn't really know what to do.

Still, the older boy kept patient and reached out to him regularly enough for Tyler to realize he wanted to be his friend. And Tyler did too, honestly, Josh wasn't just some guy he could hide behind when he was in trouble. He was kind and funny and always willing to share his snacks. That was definitely more than enough to get in Tyler's list of good people.

“I like your room.” Josh blurted out.

Tyler mumbled a “thank you” as he felt a blush spread on his cheeks. He felt ridiculous, getting red when Josh didn't even compliment him directly. They looked at each other for a moment, all timid smiles and nervousness before bursting out laughing. The situation felt so odd yet laughing with Josh felt right, almost natural. Tyler whipped off a stray tears as the other boy held his sides, trying to calm down the giggles still slipping past his lips.

“Sorry for coming by unannounced. When mom proposed I didn't really think it through,” he hiccuped.

“It's okay, I'm glad you came.”

They smiled at each other a bit more sincerely and Tyler felt like a weight dropped from his chest. He could do this. He could become friends with Josh.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Sounds came back first. Nothing really complicated, just the wind blowing in the trees and birds chirping in the distance. When her ears started hurting, she felt her body once again. There was something scratchy on the side of her face, the weight of a backpack on her shoulders. Things didn't feel right, as if her body wasn't in the right position. She felt somehow upside down. Her head was fuzzy, brain like marshmallow.

She vaguely remembered they had to run away. From something or someone she wasn't so sure. She cracked an eye open. Her vision blurred as the sun hit her pupil. She didn't close them even with the aggression, because she wanted to see. There was grass, blue sky, a hand lying in the grass. She moved her fingers, watched as the hand did the same. Okay, that was hers. She was like anesthetized, everything felt muffled, delayed. Her memories came back.

“Tyler,” she huffed, panic rising in her throat as she pushed hard on her weak arms to heave herself up.

She struggled, shrugging off the heavy bag that pinned her to the ground. Once she finally was on her feet, things started spinning and she would have been drunk off of it if it wasn't for her vision blacking out and the bile rising up her throat. She heaved difficult breath as she stayed in place, waiting for her eyes to work correctly once again, or at least enough for her to look around.

They had landed on the side way, on the grass, which was probably the only reason that she was still alive. Her eyes fell on a form huddled not far away from her and her heart jumped as she saw a puddle of a red substance under it.

“Tyler!” she croaked out, tried hurrying in his direction but flopped down with a cry of pain at the first step she took. She rolled on herself as unbearable pain shot through her left leg, letting soft grunts escape her lips. Once she had finished cursing the pain away (which hadn't been very effective but made her feel better anyway), she dared throwing a look at her injury.

Her shin was positioned at an odd angle but there wasn't any blood, which suggested a broken leg. She swore some more, both because they _really_ didn't need this right now and because the painful throbs coursing through her entire body, now that she was aware of them, were worst than she had ever experienced. After some more grunting and moving around to try and get her leg to at least look normal, she glanced back at the form. It wasn't moving, didn't even seem to breath and panic invaded her once again. After a couple of minutes trying to find a way to get up, she opted for crawling on the ground, carefully avoiding to put any weight on her left leg. Finally, she arrived next to her friend. It was indeed a puddle of blood that was still spreading under his head.

“Oh please don't be dead, please don't be dead.” she huffed out, reaching out with trembling hands and turning the body around. Tyler was passed out, so much blood all over his face it wasn't even possible to know where it came from. Jenna searched for his pulse point, her fingers shaking so much she had to double take. There was nothing for a moment and just when she was about to break down, she felt a fluttering pulse beating against her fingers. A small laugh of disbelief slipped past her lips. It was real, faint and barely there, but definitely there.

“Thank god,” she huffed out, nervously giggling as she hugged Tyler's inanimate body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone~
> 
> This chapter didn't go the way I thought it would but then I decided they'd jump out of the car *smashes head in wall*. Children, don't jump out of cars like they do in films, chances to get out of it alive are really really small.  
> Also don't ask me about that flashback, I don't know either ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it, feel free to comment your thoughts about it, I love it when you do~  
> See ya ヾ(＾∇＾)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last of Jenna's alone adventures yay~  
> The plot is still not progressing, but bear with me I swear it'll get interesting once again

She managed to find Tyler's wound, in the middle of his hair, sticky with blood. The wound in itself wasn't so deep, nothing to worry too much about, though she still wrapped his head in a tight bandaged she had managed to create with the hem of her shirt. She was more worried about what would happen inside his brain, by the look of it he had hit his head and that meant any kind of internal injury was possible. And if he had one, then he needed immediate surgery, which was kinda rare to go by in a post-apocalyptic world to be honest. She gave herself fifteen minutes to freak out over the situation, feeling that she was more likely to loose her mind if she didn't. When her head felt freed from the panic that had fogged it up, she started searching for a solution.

The priority was to give Tyler medical attention as soon as she could. They could try and go back but a hundreds of reasons made it a really bad idea. Not only she wasn't sure if she could find her way back since they had slept most of the trip, but if they came back they were condemned and so were the others. Her mind flickered to Debby's smile for a second but she forced the thought back. It definitely wasn't the moment. They could try and go to Philadelphia, she was pretty sure there would be doctors there, if there was anyone left alive. But yet, it was so far away Tyler was more likely to die on the way than anything. Her only option was to search for a hospital in Columbus itself and pray for medical supplies to be still there. She knew more than most people, basically having grown up in a hospital, with two surgeon parents, but her medical knowledge was limited nonetheless. Still, that would have to do.

The next struggle was how to do with a knocked-out Tyler. She definitely couldn't wake him up, couldn't even if she wanted too, unless he came back to his senses by himself. So she needed a way to transport him. She looked around, there was absolutely nothing except the empty road, grass and a small forest. Great. She'd have to use what was at her reach anyway, except if a car full of gas magically appeared in front of her.

Thirdly, she couldn't walk. Could even hardly move if she was being honest. She desperately needed a cast, or at least create one with whatever she could find. When her eyes fell on her abandoned bag, hope surged through her. Maybe she'd find something useful in their bags. She started digging in Tyler's since it was the closest to her reach. She didn't find much but enough for her to feel like they might make it out. She found painkillers, gulped two down immediately, some spare clothes that she could use as bandages, rubbing alcohol and a machete that would definitely prove itself useful. She crawled back to her own bag, didn't find much more but the gun Josh had gave her. She managed to get herself up by leaning on it. It was wobbly but she managed to walk up to the trees with it's aid.

When she came back she had managed to find a stick thick enough to support her weight and other smaller sticks that she carried with difficulty. She slumped down next to Tyler, still knocked out, and started ripping up a t-shirt with the machete so it's form a more-or less correct bandage. She managed to create a makeshift cast with solid sticks and the remnants of the shirt. She patted herself on the back for watching so many survival series back when Internet was still a thing. She then proceeded to disinfect Tyler's wound before bandaging it back with yet another wasted t-shirt.

She wasn't finished with her makeshift stretcher until something like three hours, though she didn't really know, just base herself on the movements of the sun in the sky. She kept going back to the forest to try and find more wood, cutting some branches that seemed good down before going back, lumping on her only good leg and her stick. She ended up doing something that wasn't really good but would have to do, she definitely wasn't going to start getting picky. She felt worn out, sweat making her clothes stick to her body in an uncomfortable way and her head hurting with the way the sun was aggressively shinning. She already had gulped down so many painkillers she wondered if she wasn't going to overdose and the thought made her laugh dryly. After all her efforts to keep them alive, that would be ironically awful. Even though she felt like dying she still started heaving Tyler's body up on the stretcher. She tried supporting both of their weights on her right leg but some of it still landed on the left and she gritted her teeth as pain shot up through her body.

“'Let's jump right now, let's jump right now' good job you did there Jenna, you bloody idiot.” she grumbled, tugging at the lump the best she could.

After multiple tries, she finally managed to get him on it and secured him as much as she could with the bands of shirt she had left. She let herself fall backward with a grunt. She was so out of breath she felt like her lungs were going to give out. It took her while but she finally got back up. She picked everything she assumed absolutely necessary to their survival out of Tyler's bag and slipped it in hers. She didn't need any additional weight nor two bags, she was already going to have to drag Tyler, no thanks. She shrugged on her bag, secured the stretcher around her waist with the fabric she had ripped off their spare clothes, verified Tyler was still in place, spared a glance to the too big gun she definitely couldn't bring with her and started walking.

 

* * *

 

The ringing was unbearable. It crushed his brain, made it feel like putty. He had never wanted to curl up in a ball more than at that moment. His entire body was hurting but his head was the worst. He vaguely registered something was moving him, unsteadily and really slowly. Actually it felt like human steps, very heavy ones, the world swaying, pangs of pain shooting up at each one. Slowly, fighting against his heavy lids, he cracked his eyes open. Everything was blurry, and the violent daylight hurt, worsening his headache. He tried whining, no sound coming out of his dry mouth as he felt himself drifting back to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Jenna had been extra careful. She always walked _next_ to the road, took long pauses behind rocks or in small forests. If that was the road the truck had taken on the way to go, then it was most likely the one it was going to use on the way back. But as she came closer to the city, there were less and less ways to hide. She knew that once she was in it, there would be plenty of buildings to hide in, but right now she still had a good 500 meters to go until she was in and didn't have anything to hide behind in between. She didn't have much choice, could either settle here until they passed by or risk everything by trying to go for it.

The thing was, the night was falling and she really didn't feel like staying outside to sleep. It was way too cold to try and improvise a pajama party under the stars. So she went for it, anxiously fixing her eyes on the entry of the city. It felt so long she thought she might end up losing her mind before she reached the limits of the city. When she reached the first building, a house, she immediately went around it, relief flooding through her as the back door opened without a struggle. As soon as she freed herself out of the harness that attached her to Tyler she flopped down on the dusty couch, wincing as her sore muscles protested. It felt so comfortable, finally lying down, that before she knew it she was falling in the deepest sleep she'd had in weeks.

 

* * *

 

Tyler came back to consciousness in the middle of the night. He gasped for breath, momentarily disoriented by the darkness that surrounded him. His head was hurting, a continuous ringing in his left ear making it twice as worse. Something shuffled next to him and he heaved up to see Jenna sleeping soundly on the couch. The couch? He was taken aback as he looked around, noticing every feature indicating that they were in a living room. The last time his thoughts had been in order, they were jumping out of a truck weren't they? How long had he been out cold? He crawled up to the couch, not sure yet if he could stand properly and shook Jenna awake.

“Huh? What?” she jumped the slightest, eyes groggy and visibly disoriented

“It's just me Jenna,” he whispered, “how did we get here?”

Her eyes widened when she noticed him. It took her a minute to process before she was launching herself at him, almost strangling him in a hug that made every single muscle in his body whine in protest.

“Oh my god Tyler you're awake!”

They ate the nutrition bars Jenna had kept in her bag as she explained everything that had happened since they had jumped out of the car. It was kinda difficult to follow since Tyler's head was still clogged in pain and she kept stumbling on her words, interrupting her speech with something else and definitely talking too fast. Still, he caught the brunt of her explanation.

“So.. we are finding a hospital because you're afraid I might have a concussion which can range from simply getting dizzy to literally _bleeding_ inside my brain?”

“Yeah.”

“Comforting.”

Jenna rolled her eyes and gently punched him in the shoulder.

“Brat, you should be happy I know about that stuff.”

“Well if I do have any of that, are you sure you can do something about it?”

“Not really but we'll improvise then, okay?”

“Yeah okay.” he slurred out as things started spinning without any warning.

“Wow easy there,” Jenna's distant voice said, “I think you definitely have a concussion, dammit. Come on, lay down.” Tyler let her drag him to the couch, brain hardly processing anything as he let himself get lulled back to sleep by Jenna's soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get a concussion kids, it's no fun
> 
> Feel free to comment, I live for comments~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I said I'd only update on Sundays but I finished this one and then I was too excited about it to just let it sit in my computer..
> 
> Warning : really really minor mentions of death

It had been two days and the walkie had yet to be used. Josh glared at it as it remained frustratingly idle, lying on the table like a flawed piece of machine. And the red-haired man was anxious. If the two idiots got caught then they were all dead. He wasn't scared that Tyler might be hurt or dead. Of course not tss.

So he obviously didn't jump on the walkie like a parched man on water when it suddenly brought itself to life and a sizzled voice called “Hello?”

Didn't at all.

“Tyler?” he asked, trying to remain calm, or at least give the illusion that he was.

“No, Jenna. I really really need your help right now,” the voice answered in a distressed tone and Josh was in alert.

“What is it?”

“Do you know how to make an MRI work without any electric power?”

The older boy was a bit stunned by the question, double taking to be sure that that really was what he had heard. This definitively wasn't the type of question he was asked everyday. Let alone one that he was prepared for.

“What? Why do you need that?”

“I don't have the _time_ for that kind of question,” Jenna hissed, “I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't absolutely urgent believe me, so _please_ , I know you have electricity in your Community, how does it work? Is there any way we can have some here?”

Josh was panicking the slightest. Honestly this was the most ridiculous situation ever and he was too disoriented to think properly.

“I don't know, what- what the hell?” he stuttered, holding on the table, hoping the feeling that he was going to fall would stop.

“ _Joshua_. Or whatever your name is. _Concentrate_.” the blond's voice was stern and authoritative but for once Josh didn't feel anger filling his veins at it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay, now tell me, is there any way to have electricity in a hospital that hasn't been running for five years?”

“Yes,” he answered calmly, his logical mind finally taking over the emotions, “There are always backup generators in hospitals so patients wouldn't die on the operation table if there was power failure. Try to find a plan of the hospital it should be indicated on it. I don't know if there's still fuel in it but that's your only chance.”

“Thank you. I'll be right back.” and the connection was cut, leaving Josh alone once again. His room felt so small, the walls seemingly closing in on him. Tyler wasn't any good for him honestly. His emotions felt too vibrant, too much for his own convenience. He vaguely wonder if that was how he used to be before becoming a Specialist. He had forgotten most things, the serum doing a great job of it all making everything a blur. Everything except Tyler.

Tyler's smile when he was really satisfied with something, Tyler's hand gently holding his, the golden flicks in his eyes when they simply looked at each other at night, after hours talking about everything and nothing. His laugh. The look in his eyes when he thought Josh was cute but wouldn't say it because he knew he'd protest.

Tyler had been his rock.

“You still there?” Jenna's voice startled him out of his revery and he grabbed the walkie in a hurry.

“Yeah, did you find it?”

“Yup and it works, but I'm not sure about how long it'll stay on so I have to be quick, I'll update you.”

The older man was about to snark back that he had no actual clue what was it that she was supposed to update him on but she was already gone. Which didn't stop him from grumpily muttering it to thin air. He didn't have much dignity left to begin with anyway.

 

* * *

 

Jenna grunted in pain as she tried to put a – once again – unconscious Tyler on the MRI table, praying for it to still be working. He had been fine all morning, as they had set off to the closest hospital under his own directions. Jenna had even hoped his concussion wasn't too serious, seeing that he didn't have major problems talking nor walking. Except he had fell on her as they finally found the MRI room in the maze the hospital was. She had panicked the slightest and contacting Josh right at that moment seemed like an appropriate thing to do, even if she couldn't feel the guy. And here she was now, with her stupid broken leg, trying to push a dead weight on the examination table, not even sure if the generator will provide enough power for it to actually work.

After verifying that Tyler didn't have any metal left on him – which had meant taking off his belt, not the most glorious moment in her life to be honest – she approached the monster that was the MRI, dusty and definitely not activated. The thing was huge, she remembered how scared she was of it when she was six and always in her parents' pants. She wondered if she would have became a surgeon as well if the whole End of the World hadn't been a thing. Still, the switches were easy to find, displayed on the front, she only had to blow the dust away.

She prayed every god she knew of and beyond as she pressed the power button, closing her eyes tightly. The machine awoke with a low rumble, slowly rising and the buttons were illuminated in blue when she opened her eyes. She resisted a dance of joy for the sake of her leg, but didn't repress a cry of victory. She quickly selected the brain scan, refrained a satisfied squeal when the distinguishable loud vibration started, indicating that it was actually working.

The blond girl hobbled to the door and closed it, going to the small monitoring room, eying warily the myriad of dusty computers that were left to rust to death in there. Now if the scan worked but these didn't then that was all a work for nothing. She sighed, and sat down in the closest chair, throwing a defiant look at the poor computer facing her.

“Let's see if you dare not working.” She pressed the ignition button and the hospital logo appeared on the screen. This time she forgot she had a broken leg and jumped up, quickly regretting all of her life choices right after when pain shot up through it.

 

* * *

 

Tyler woke up on a hospital bed. Okay, he was entirely clothed and on a layer of dust, but on a hospital bed non-the-less. He sat up sluggishly, his brain in a haze, trying to look around. The room was dark except for the sun filtrating through the blinds but he could still see that he was alone except for Jenna's bag that was on a chair next to the bed. He shifted so he could get off the mattress, sneezing a bit because of all the dust in the air. For once he felt calm despite the lingering headache at the back of his skull. The silent room felt like a safe haven, one that wouldn't last of course. They had to go to Philadelphia, save their friends and all that. If whatever that was in his brain or not didn't kill him first that his. A sizzling sound made him jump, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise when-

“I know you told me you'd update me but it's been an hour,” a familiar voice grumbled with some more sizzling. Tyler blinked, not sure if he was dreaming or if he had became crazy without him noticing.

“C'mon answer me.” Josh's voice came again and this time he could identify it's source, eyes falling on the bag. A little digging in it and he found the offending object – with the slightest sigh of relief that he wasn't crazy.

“Josh?” he asked in the receiver, his voice a bit too hoarse for his comfort. The other side of the line was silent and he was about to add something-

“You okay?”

His voice was gruff, like he didn't want to seem too concerned but definitely was. Tyler chuckled.

“I guess I am,” he murmured with a small smile, fiddling with a loose thread of his shirt.

“What the hell happened? Your friend literally assaulted me about electricity or something and kept not explaining anything.”

The younger man chuckled again. That was a very Jenna thing to do. Besides, he knew she was still a bit wary of him. He proceeded to update him on the situation, the other side of the line silent for the entirety of it. It felt comfortable, familiar almost. Because they used to do that too, Tyler talking and talking, Josh listening intently without a noise so he wouldn't interrupt the other boy's train of thoughts, fingers gently threading through his hair. To be honest that one part definitely distracted him more than Josh saying anything but he loved it too much to tell him to stop.

The silence that followed his account was comfortable too. It was broken by Jenna slowly opening the door and Tyler looked up at his friend peaking her head through it's gap.

“You awake?” she asked with a smile, entering the room as he nodded. She threw a pack of crackers at him and sat on the edge of the bed with him. “Here, found these in a distributor. I'm pretty sure the expiration date is overdue but that's better than nothing.”

Tyler nodded and proceeded to open it. Jenna's eyes fell on the walkie cradled in his lap, the red light on it's side indicative of it being on.

“Hi Joshie,” she smirked, munching on her own crackers that were more like salty crumbs but she wasn't picky. The older man groaned in the receiver and Tyler giggled.

“Do you know what Tyler has?”

“I see someone updated you on the situation.” she smiled at Tyler's raised eyebrow. “Your boyfriend is fine, don't worry.” she thought for a second. “well at least he's not in danger of death.”

“What do you mean ' _at least_ '?” and this time it was Tyler, eyes wide, crumbs all around his mouth.

'You don't have any internal bleeding or anything. It's hard to judge perfectly with material that hasn't been used for five years you know? But I didn't see anything abnormal so that's good.”

“But?”

“But you've had a severe concussion which means the symptoms will stick with you for longer than usual, maybe even a year. You should stop losing consciousness in the next few days or so but you'll have regular fatigue, headaches, dizziness, troubles sleeping, sometimes your vision might blur or black-out and there are probably some other stuff but I'm not an expert so I only know the basics.”

“Okay.” he croaked out, taking in the information the best he could. He was so glad he had Jenna to get him through this because he would have simply freaked out if he was alone.

“It might be a problem for the trip. If there are Scarecrows on the way-”

“I don't care.” he shook his head, decided eyes planting in hers. “We have to go, Jenna. We have people to protect.”

 

* * *

 

**Three weeks later**

The branches cracked under his feet as he tried to make himself as small as he could, curled up in his bush. The sweat was uncomfortably cooling down in his back and that felt even more disgusting than the mud on his face, his hands, his clothes, his everything really. He peeked through the branches, barely distinguishing the gray structure of hell on earth. Objectively, it looked like a prison, literally, it had became one for Jenna.

If she wasn't dead already.

He shifted to get a better look and his bruised knees protested, wincing as pain shot up through his arm when he accidentally moved it. A military vehicle had stopped in front of the gates this morning and hadn't moved since then. But Tyler had all the time in his life to know what this was about, wouldn't miss any clue on how to get back in there and get out safe and sound. Or at least alive.

Finally, there was some movement, the guards looking more alert than ever as two military vans arrived. It stopped before the gate and there was no movement for a moment. Then, men after men got off, in Scarecrow outfits but too visibly trained to be real ones.

And at the front row, a tuft of bright red hair stood out in Tyler's line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT IT OVER WITH  
> I'm sorry these three or four last chapters were a bit slow and the plot didn't move forward at all~  
> The next few chapter should be more interesting （*´▽`*)
> 
> Your comments always motivate me so don't hesitate~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> I meant to put that chapter up two weeks ago I don't know what happened but I was so busy until now I couldn't find the time to do so.. aaaaaagh  
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay~  
> The next one will take less time I promise (￣^￣)ゞ

“What are you doing here?” Tyler huffed out as he watched Josh exchange a few words with one of the guards. The other man nodded and opened the gate, letting the small army pass through. Tyler whined in despair. If Josh was there, then it definitely meant Philadelphia's survivors were involved with Columbus' Scarecrows. That didn't promise anything good for Jenna.

Nor for him to that extend.

But Josh could be his ticket in and both of their ticket out. He mentally cursed at the broken walkie-talkie. Now that the red-haired man had entered the building he had no way to contact him. And he wasn't sure he would even be able to reach to him if he went out.

Yet that was his best chance – maybe his only one.

So he got comfortable, as comfortable as the ground would let him be – as well as his wounded arm – and waited.

 

* * *

 

Philadelphia's base wasn't much different from Columbus' when it came to it's internal organization. Yet it was their only common trait – the base was mostly deployed inside the building, leaving the bunker only used for stocks of supplies. At least that's what Josh had heard from his contact – and he hadn't been lied to, if the population that walked freely in the overground structure was any indication. They even walked past some crops. Where Columbus was a labyrinth of long intricate halls and small rooms, Philadelphia looked like a military garage – and probably used to be one – with just a huge space where everyone was cohabiting.

The guards guided him and two of his men through the whole place before stopping in front of a container that had visibly been arranged to accommodate an office – or something that looked like that. The person that stood behind the makeshift desk was a woman in her thirties, a few white strikes straying raven hair and an impressive collection of tattoos on muscular arms. Her aura screamed “I'm the one in charge here” and Josh could barely believe she was the General's inferior.

“Spooky Jim, I presume?” the woman asked in a warm voice that contrasted violently with her cold stare. Josh's instincts were screaming in alarm like crazy and he tensed up. This person wasn't just impressive, she was dangerous and every cell of his body was keeping wary of the icy woman. His instincts were rarely shaken up, even next to someone as imposing as the General – that meant she could easily be a threat to the hierarchy that had been installed after the Breakthrough. He decided to keep in mind to warn the General about it.

“That's me madam,” he answered with a brief military salute.

“Good, I've been dying to meet the General's right hand. _The first specimen_ ,” she let the words roll on her tongue before smiling widely, baring a row of sharp teeth. Honestly, Josh wouldn't be surprised if someone told him she had killed hundreds of men with these. He wondered vaguely if the military had accepted such a character before the Breakthrough or if she had been recruited afterward.

“Yes madam,” he nodded, poker face as always and he had never liked his ability to stay stoic more than right at this moment. The woman approached him, doing a full circle so she could look at him under every angle, like a predator around it's prey – or a scientist around a particularly well done killing machine, after all, that's what he really was. He didn't blink, didn't even flinch when she entered his personal space, examining every inch of his face. She backed up with a smirk and he kept his eyes on the wall at the far end of the room, resisting the urge to wipe it off of her face.

“Nice. I like the ones like you. Not submissive, controlled, tactical, cold. I don't know if I want to wreck you or improve you to be honest.” her smirk grew some more, eying the tensed muscles of his arms. “you're well built, well trained and I can feel your bestial instincts from here. A masterpiece. I'd love to have you in my personal collection. You still have so many flaws proper to the human race, I'm curious to see what you'd be capable of without these.”

“It's because I still have these flaws that I'm useful to my General, madam. Thank you but I'll have to decline the offer,” he answered with the most neutral voice he could muster.

“Pity.” the predator pouted and shrugged before retreating behind her desk. “Anyways, I guess you're not here for a simple exchange of courtesies?” and Josh thought to himself that their exchange had been anything but one of courtesies.

“Indeed, the General sent me here because of the message you got through to him, madam.”

“Oh right.” the woman smiled, as if she had completely forgotten about it. “Let's see about that.”

She beckoned him to follow as she walked up to the exit. “These two stay here.” she pointed at his men that hadn't moved yet before turning to him, “wouldn't want any leak of confidential information, would we?” she added with a wink and Josh felt like throwing up.

 

* * *

 

**Two weeks earlier**

They were carefully looting a mall, trying to not make any noise in case some Scarecrows were hanging out in the area – it was common for them to occupy that kind of place – when Jenna's stomach grumbled loudly and very distinctly in the thick silence. They both stopped brusquely and looked at each other with wide eyes, torn between panicking and laughing. Jenna's stomach grumbled some more and they couldn't help but to smile, both of them trying to contain their laughter – looking at each other definitely wasn't helpful.

“Ssssh!” Tyler flailed his arms helplessly at the blonde as her hungry tummy kept protesting and didn't seem to be too keen on stopping.

“It's not like I can control it!” Jenna whisper-shouted, holding on to her ribs in an attempt to muffle the symphony. They giggled uncontrollably as it made a particularly loud noise and Tyler felt like he was back to his high school years, when everyone laughed because of that one hungry kid's stomach that refused to wait until lunch and manifested itself in impatience. They were trying to muffle their laughs, tears pearling at the corner of Tyler's eyes, when they heard shuffling and voices asking “What was that?”

They looked at each other, this time panic overcoming the comic of the situation and they ran out of the mall as fast as they could without looking back – but still laughing hysterically.

Even once they were back to the small house they had declared theirs for the night and satiated their hunger, the incident still made them giggle every few minutes like teenage girls. However, their pleasant conversation was interrupted by the walkie-talkie in Jenna's backpack bursting to life.

“Tyler?” a feminine voice asked and the two looked at each other with wide eyes. They barely had had any news since the whole hospital incident, Josh having then declared it better if they kept the communication only for emergencies, to save batteries.

Tyler scrambled up to the device, pushing the button for communication with trembling fingers. So many scenarios about how things could have gone wrong flashed in his mind and he felt almost dizzy from the spin he took in just a few seconds: from happily joking to worry constricting his throat.

“Who is it?”

“It's Mad, how are you?” his sister calmly answered and he felt her voice slightly soothing his nerves.

“We're good, is everything okay?”

“Yeah don't worry, the others and I just really wanted to contact you. You don't even know how long I had to argue with Dun to get the walkie for a few minutes, it's scary how he keeps clawing on it 24/7.” the girl chuckled over the statics and the Tyler could help but to do the same. He looked up and found Jenna smiling from ear to ear.

“Be nice to him, he's your best chance if things go wrong in there.”

“I know I know bro, wanna talk to Zack?”

Before Tyler could say anything his brother's voice was on the other side of the line. He wondered if Josh really only gave them a handful of minutes.

“Ty, Jen, what's up?”

“We're on our way to Philadelphia, we should be there in a week, maybe a few days, it's hard to judge.”

They had been walking for most of the trip, once found a car with some fuel left in it but they had been blocked on the highway by a cluster of abandoned cars barely half an hour later. The travel would have taken them two, three days maximum with a vehicle and empty roads but it was almost impossible to know exactly how long until they arrived there by foot.

“Okay good, be safe, we're all okay here so don't worry. Wait Debby wants to talk.” and the voice changed once again, the situation felt surreal and how much Jenna and Tyler missed them came back full force, making them laugh wetly and grasp each other's hand.

“Tyler? How is Jenna?”

“Hello to you too Debs,” he chuckled and Debby made a sheepish sound in the back of her throat, “Why don't you ask her yourself?” and he handed the device to Jenna. She sent him a thankful look and he got out of the room to give her some privacy.

He wandered a bit in the hall, looking at the pictures on the walls with a pang of pain. Or maybe was it guilt even though he knew he had nothing to do with this family. How could he not feel guilty when he was in their home, the one they had been forced to leave behind as well as all the precious memories it held? He wondered what was their story, if they all got out alive – if the decomposing body they had found in the backyard and buried in silence was one of them.

Jenna's voice calling out his name snapped him out of his thoughts and he strolled back in the room.

“They have to give back the walkie, they want to say bye to both of us.”

He just nodded and then they were all talking in the receiver in a happy fuss, wishing them good luck, saying good bye and Tyler suddenly had the feeling they were the parents of three baby bird reclaiming food noisily. When Madison finally seemed to have snatched the walkie away from them, Tyler blurted out “could you please ask Josh to talk to me before cutting off the communication?” There was a short hesitation from the other side of the line but the younger girl eventually agreed and Tyler took a deep breath, heartbeat still stupidly picking up at the idea of hearing his voice once again, even after so long. Even after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment I love feedback~


	17. Not a chapter sorry~

Hi!

Remember me?? You know that one person who _promised_ she'd update earlier than the last time before disappearing for a month and a half?

Yup that's me~

 

I realized I wasn't going anywhere with this story because I lost inspiration. It has been stressing me out and even preventing me from writing things I actually really wanted to write..

Which is a shame honestly! It is one because I'm really attached to this story and seeing how distant i'm growing from it isn't pleasing but also because it's an added pressure to my already stupidly fragile mental health.. and that's not what something I love to do, something that usually helps me unwind, is supposed to do..

 

So I've decided to put this story on hiatus for now, until I get the motivation to write it again.

I'm sorry for those who enjoyed reading it and wanted to know what was next, I promise I'll really try coming back to this story (for real this time ahah) but I need a break from it for now..

 

Hope you'll understand~

See you frens!


End file.
